Annoyed Acquaintances Unknown Lovers
by Wrenna
Summary: -Complete- AU-RaRo. Part 1. These two find themselves living together for a period of time. Total opposites(so they think)-Goth and Jock, and don't get along. But have developed a relationship OnLine without knowing it. (full summary inside.)
1. Chapter One

Annoyed Acquaintances, Unknown Lovers.  
By:Wrenna

Summery: Robin and Raven find themselves in a situation where they are 'house-mates'. Being opposites, they find themselves not getting along too well. But oddly enough, they have forged a relationship via the Internet. Problem is, neither one know that their "Net Pal" is really one another. Slowly they start to develop more then friendly thoughts for each other, on the net and in real life. (summary kinda sucks, but hopefully the story will be better.)

Info: Raven and beast Boy (Garfield) are cousins. Raven lives with his family. Robin (Richard/Dick) Is Gar best friend, and his family are friends with the Logan's. His parents have to leave the country, and Robin has to stay with Beast Boy. The Hive members will be apart of the story, but not as bad guys, also the rest of the Titans. And they will all be about 17/18 in age. It's AU obviously, And I'm sure the plot has been used before, I'm just bringing my own twist to it. I've actually planned this Fic out somewhat and will try not to slack like I did with my last one Apologizes to all the readers of that one So please enjoy, and express your thoughts points to Submit Review button hehe.

( ) AN's.. " " Talking .. Thinking ( Also, I'm going to be using their 'real' names as well as their titan names. as for characters that i don't know the 'real' names of, I'll make them up.) Editing is giving me problems -Growls-

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I probably don't own this plot by now. sighs I also don't own any name-brands/products/stores that will be mentioned through out the story.

* * *

Chapter One.

A soft circle of light illuminated the black and purple clad bed. A lone figure sat Indian-style in the middle of its' surface. Her head hunched over a book with the same coloring as the bedding under her body. Dark hair curtained her face and seamlessly blended in with the shadows outside the cocoon of light. One of the many catchy rock-ballards of the Red Hot Chilli Peppers played softly from the radio set upon her nightstand. Her head bobbed lightly to the tune, not your typical 'Goth' music, but anything she did was not typical. Her voice sang along quietly to the song. A smirk-like expression molded on her face.

She shook her head lightly as the song continued. With a sigh of contentment, the pen in her hand lowered to the blank page of her book and began to write.

_Diary...we meet again. _

Come to think of it. In the way of Diary Conformity, we have never properly introduced ourselves. Shall we give it a go and make it official! Why not. You Diary.

Me A seventeen year old goth girl with all the toppings. No parents, few friends, dark _surroundings, suicidal music and poetry, tortured soul of a Artist, and straight A student in Depression and Sarcasm. Almost a Cliche...almost. _

So why, one may wonder, would I, proclaimed Queen of all things Goth and Abnormal, be wasting my time, writing in this overly normal diary. Well, Diary, my answer is simple... Whatever!

You must be shocked, Dear Diary, that I am using you for your actual purpose, and not for poems and mildly amusing sketches of Preps ala' Death. But events of some importance have arisen. And I've decided to share them with you. So that one day, while I'm old and grumpy, I can look back on my youth and laugh at this moment of teen induced lameness.

I know you're curious. As to what would prompt me, ME, into submission of your secret-keeping power, my friend, and friend you are. One word...Love.

_Ah, love. Funny how that one little word can change everything. Love. Just the word conjures up pink fluffy bunnies with large watery eyes, snuggling with likewise kin. Excuse me while I gag. But actually grasping the concept of Love..is another story. For it really is beautiful, in all it's pink-fluffy glory. _

Now I know what you are thinking, Dairy. That I must have gone mad. Raven...Love...Riiiiiight. You don't do love. That would never be. Well... things are a'changing...and even I am allowed a few surprises. But worry you should not...I haven't changed my lovable gothy self... just a few opinions...

So.. What or ...Who?..has brought on this new and crazy journey into the Land o' Love? Very good question indeed Diary... for you'll never believe the answer.. Our one and only King of Jocks and mystery...Dick Greyson.

_Yes yes...That's right. Good ole' Straight A's, "Can I help you across the street, Ma'am?", Preppy-punk, Jockmeister: Dick Greyson. _

Now...don't look..or..read...or whatever...at me like that. I know...he isn't our type... but man o' man..is he our type! That body, that hair, those eyes... well, I'm getting a little too girly for you, Dairy. But you get my point.

I know I must have completely confused you by now..and you are probably wondering how this came about. An interesting story really. .So why don't I just tell you how it all happened...

**_Beep! Beep! Beep!  
_**  
The peaceful embrace of sleep came crashing down. That vile sound ripping through it's dark surface. A black mass began to shift and moan. Hissing and growling at the invading noise. But still it persisted. Growing louder and louder by the second.

**_Beep! Beep! BEEP! BEEP!  
_**  
The mass shifted again, closer to that sound. Another angry moan escaping from deep within it. A pale fist shot out from the black blob and came crashing down on an object. The irritating noise died out mid-beep. The hand retracted back under it's cover and quickly flipped the mass off of it's body with a heavy sigh. A petite framed girl was revealed. Small pale hands rubbed over her anger-etched face. Slowly her eyes cracked open and shifted to the beep-less object. Large red numbers stared back at her. Still starring at them blankly, she repeated the numbers in her head, while the sleep induced haze began to clear.

'_ 8:00? Is that a.m. or p.m.? Has to be a.m., that little dot isn't on.'_ Her eyelids slid close. Hands rubbing over them. _' But isn't today Saturday? I don't remember setting the damn clock. Was I suppose to do something today? No..no. Don't think so. Why would I? I went to bed four hours ago. So why would my clock..'  
_  
A groan rumbled from her throat, her hands flopped to the bed, twisting fistfuls of the sheets. Her eyelids scrunched tightly as she let out a frustrated screech. Her eyes flashed open. Cornflower-Amethyst colored orbs glared up at the ceiling. One word bursting forth from her lungs.

"GARFIELD!"

Inhaling deeply, she quickly un-tangled herself from the bedding. Pushing her legs over the side of the bed. She glared at the clock then back at the ceiling. With a huff, she stood and stomped out of her basement bedroom, and up the stairs to the kitchen. The death, or at least great torturous pain, of a certain young man, consuming her thoughts.

A young man stood at a counter in his overly white kitchen. Bowl, milk, cereal and spoon displayed out in front of him. He inhaled deeply, then exhaled with a large smile. Quickly, he assembled his breakfast. Leaving the milk and cereal open on the counter, as he brought his over flowing bowl to the kitchen table and took a seat. Once settled, he lifted his spoon and dug it into the cereal. As he shoveled spoonful after spoonful into his mouth, an older woman entered the kitchen. Fully dressed for the day. She looked over at the young man and shook her head with a smile.

"Slow down or you'll choke." She informed him as she moved to the refrigerator.

The boy looked up, milk dribbling down his chin, and blinked. With a mouth full, he decided to reply. "Hey mom."

The woman's smile grew and she rolled her eyes discretely. "Morning son." She moved around the kitchen, putting away what her son left out, as well as making a pot of tea. " So is everything set for today?"

He mumbled out a "Yes." around a spoonful of cereal. Head nodding slightly. Milk spilling down onto his shirt. His hand automatically reaching up to wipe it away, but only rubbing it in. He moaned out a muffled curse.

Mrs. Logan looked up from the counter where she was preparing cups for tea. her eyes narrowed on the back of her son's head. "Not in the house, Gar." She said softly to him. Earning a "I'm sorry".

Both turned back to their tasks, only to stop dead as a angry wail echoed throughout the house.

"GARFIELD!"

Mrs. Logan's head shot up, eyes darting around, brow cocked. Her son's spoon-laden hand stopped mid-air, eyes wide, mouth gapped open. Both looked slowly at the basement door. Muffled cursing and heavy footfalls, making it's way closer. The door slammed open. Followed by the clatter of a spoon meeting table. A sleepy grumpy girl stood in the door frame. One hand braced on frame, the other clenching into a fist. Her gaze set on the boy at the table with a hard glare.

Gar shifted himself to the edge of his chair, ready to run if need be. His hand shot to the back of his head, nervously tugging on the hair at the base of his neck. He cracked a wary grin at the girl, a small chuckle escaping his lips. She glared more, if possible, at him. He gulped and squeaked.

"Hhhey Rae? Sleep well?"

Raven's eye twitched. Her jaw clenched. Many images of horrible painful deaths flashed through her mind. Gar's face on all the victims. With a slow, non-threatening pace, she pulled away from the door frame and moved to the counter. Her eyes never lifting from Gar. Her voice; low, deadly, scratchy from lack of sleep, whispered out to him.

" How do you think I slept? You know what time I went to sleep!"

Gar began to inch further off the chair. His eyes darting from Raven to the hallway. He chuckled nervously at her. "Uh..yeaa...yes I know when you went to bed." _'Please don't kill me, Please_ _don't kill me, Please don't kill me!'_ He chanted to himself. his eyes searching out his mother's gaze, silently begging her for help.

Mrs. Logan looked at her son, then at Raven. She lifted her hand, covering the smiled tugging at her lips. Her shoulders shaking with silent laughter at the look of her son. _' He'll learn sooner or_ _later.'_ She thought.

Raven inched closer to the table as Gar inched further out of his chair. " So why would you set my clock, knowing I sleep in late on Saturday's, knowing what time I went to bed, knowing I would harm you greatly?"

Gar blinked. Once. Twice. Gulped. Squealed. Then shoved off the table and ran for his life toward the hallway. Screaming back at the girl he knew was following. " No! Don't kill me!"

Raven braced herself. Knowing he would run, he always did. She watched as he blinked and squealed like a little girl. An evil smirk possessed her lips. She quickly followed him out, ignoring his pleas to spare his life. _' This is gonna be fun.'  
_  
From the counter, Mrs. Logan lowered her hand, and let out a bellow of laughter as the two teens ran out. '_ This is going to be good.'_ She thought.

Mrs. Logan calmed down. Small quakes of laughter still racking her body as she caught her breathe. From behind her the whistle of the teapot rang out. Quickly she removed it from the heat and set about making two cups of tea.

Out in the hall. Loud high-pitched screams echoed through the house. Mrs. Logan shook her head and sighed, still smiling. Once done, she took the two cups and walked over to the kitchen table. Setting them on the surface and taking a seat.

The grunts, squeals and other sounds of struggle from Raven's revenge died down. Mrs. Logan sipped her tea lightly, skimming through a magazine and she looked up at the teens reentering the kitchen. Raven walked in first. Running her hands through her dark indigo colored hair. A sigh of content passing her lips as she took a seat next to her aunt. Taking interest in the cup of tea set in front of her. Blowing on the steamy liquid, her gaze lifted to the doorway with a small smile. Her head shaking slightly at the sad sight before her.

Gar leaned heavily on the door frame. His face flushed from screaming and trying to fend of his attacker. Who was now smiling at him. His clothes were rumpled and ripped in some places. He took a deep shaky breathe and pushed himself from the doorway. Looking from Raven to his mother. His mother looked back. He glared at her, and she shrugged her shoulders. Slowly he limped back to the table, one of his hand behind his back, working on removing the death wedgie from hell, that Raven had given him. '_ I swear she's evil! Evil evil...girl! Grr!'_ He thought to himself. He removed more of his boxers and winced. '_ Dude this hurts!'  
_  
He wobbled to the table, on his toes some, pain visible on his face as he removed the entire wedgie. The women across the table from him stared discretely at his trouble. He kept glaring. He looked at his chair, eying the hard wood surface. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder at his sore behind then back at the chair. He whimpered.

Feminine giggling reached his ears and he whimpered louder. The giggling increased. Gar inhaled deeply, counted to three, and sat down. His shoulders slumped in defeat.

" Oh, honey! I'm sorry for laughing dear, but really, you should know by now NOT to play these little tricks on your cousin!" Mrs. Logan comforted her son. She moved out of her chair to stand next to him, giving him a small tight hug.

Gar sighed. "Dude! I only turned her alarm clock on." He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Raven. " She didn't have to go all...all..." He waved a hand at her. " All HER on me!"

Raven shrugged her shoulders, taking a large sip of her tea. Her aunt smiled at her and moved away from Gar, patting his shoulder. " Dear, I know you were both up late last night, but everyone can't live on only four hours of sleep like you!"

Raven stuck her tongue out at the glaring boy. He 'humphed at her in return, shifting in his chair. Wincing, he looked away and mumbled under his breathe to no one. " There's probably gonna be bloodstains." He shuddered with disgust.

Mrs. Logan moved back to her seat and looked at Raven. " Well since you are up, you can help us out today."

Raven looked over and raised her brow. Ignoring the mumbling across the table from her cousin. " What with?" She asked dully.

"Well, you know the Greyson's? Family friends. They have to leave the country again for work. And since Alfred is already on his yearly vacation, Richard is going to be staying with us for awhile." She explained.

Raven blinked in annoyance. '_ Great, more 5 year old teen boys in this house_.' She glared over at Gar as he spoke up. " Yeah dude, so keep Freaks-ville to yourself."

Mrs. Logan and Raven both glared over at him. Mrs. Logan was eccentric herself, it came from her side of the family and she enjoyed many of the same interest as Raven, and wasn't too please with her son's comment.

Raven just stood from the table, cup in hand. "Shove it." She moved to the sink, placing her now empty cup into it and turned back to her family.

"Fine, I'll help."

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	2. Chapter Two

Annoyed Acquaintances, Unknown Lovers.  
By: Wrenna  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I also don't own any name brands or products that are/will be mentioned.  
  
(I made up the names for Jinx and Gizmo) Chapter Two

* * *

"Meat Eater!"  
  
"Leaf Eater!"  
  
"Meat Eater!"  
  
"Leaf Eater!"  
  
"ENOUGH!"  
  
Gar and Raven stop their screaming match and looked over at the new arrival. A tall older man stood before them. Arms crossed. Brow cocked with annoyance. Both teens gulped and slowly sat on the couch.  
  
"Sorry Dad."  
  
"Sorry Uncle."  
  
Mr. Logan moved deeper into the living room, taking his customary seat in the leather lay-z-boy recliner. Paper crinkling open as he stared at the teens. They both looked at the t.v., fidgeting, itching to continue their fight, but knew better. Once the paper was completely unfold, Mr. Logan snapped it stiff, lifting it to hide his face, which now sported a smile. ' _Silly kids._' He shook his head and began to read the sports section.  
  
Gar glared over at the goth girl on the other side of the couch. It had been a little over an hour since his killer wedgie. He had showered and dressed. Excited that his best bud was going to live with them for awhile. So many tricks and pranks were in store. He mentally grinned with evilness and rubbed his hands together. _' And most of them will be played on my dear dear_ _cousin.'_ He chuckled outwardly, earning a worried glare from said cousin.  
  
'_ Sweet Lucifer! How did I end up with HIM for a relative!_' Raven scooted further away from her cousin. The look on his face worried her some....some. She knew that look. He was planning something. _'Great..Great!'_ She rolled her eyes. _' And now he will have a partner. The Gods hate me.'  
_  
" You know company is coming over, why don't you go put clothing on." Gar said to her.  
  
Raven looked down at her herself. Her legs folded under her. She blinked at her Pj's. Black, blue, and purple plaid pants with a black tank that said "Demon Child" in red. She blinked again and looked up. Her voice even and emotionless. "I am clothed."  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"And I refuse."  
  
"Dad!"  
  
Mr. Logan peeked over his paper and eyed Raven. She looked at him smugly. He turned his gaze to his son. "She is clothed and looks fine."  
  
"Dude! She's in her Pj's."  
  
Mr. Logan raised his brow. " So? Not like She's naked or anything. Calm down. You see her in Pj's everyday." Raven nodded in agreement. She loved bumming around the house in Pj's. "What makes today different?" He continued.  
  
"Hello! Robin is coming over today, to stay, remember? I may be used to it. But my friend won't!"  
  
Mr. Logan and Raven both shook there heads. Raven pulled her legs out from under her and stretched. " I'm fully clothed, well." She yawned. " Almost. I could put panties on, if it'll make you feel better."  
  
Gar began to gag and jumped off the couch. " Too much information, dude!" He stalked out of the room. Raven laughing as he left.  
  
From the recliner, Mr. Logan cleared his throat. "Raven, I know you are filled to the brink with love for you cousin" He said with a teasing smile. " But since someone new is coming to stay for awhile, could you please change your clothing, so we can have a somewhat fight-free day?"  
  
Raven glared. Glared with all her might. A glare that would set her surroundings on fire if she had the ability. With a loud huff, she stood. " Fine. But don't expect me to change my life for some horny teen boy!"  
  
Her uncle nodded. "Thanks sweetie. Tell you what. Behave today and I'll see about getting some tickets for the Kidney Thieves concert?" He looked at her with a growing grin.  
  
Raven eased her glare. Arms crossed. She rocked on her heels and gave a stiff nod of agreement before turning on her heel and dashing off for the shower. Her only thought.._'Bribery...gotta love it.'  
_

* * *

Another hour seemed to pass by quickly. Raven had showered and returned to her room. She had quickly donned her black and silver New Rock boots (God I'm gonna get me some of those.) A pair of black and purple plaid bondage pants, a black tank with what appeared to be a dead prep on it and lettering that said 'You annoy me, Die!' in white. She dried her short purple hair, and adorned her body with many many belts , dog collars and other accessories, mostly consisting of metal, spikes, chains and other material that could double as weapons.  
  
Once she felt comfortable, she bummed around her room. Doing alittle of this, and alittle of that. Mostly she chatted on online with her friends. Mainly Jinx. Who wanted the ' whole scoop' on one mister Richard 'Dick or Robin' Greyson. There wasn't much to tell. He hadn't even arrived yet. Not like everyone didn't know who he was. He was Mister Jock of their school. 'Jeez she's such a gossip monger.' Was Raven's only thought on her friend.  
  
She got bored with it quick and signed off. If she was going to 'Behave' for the day, then she had to stay away from Gar as much as possible. Which meant sitting in her room doing nothing for the time being. She hoped Rich, Dick, Robin, whatever he wanted to be called, would get his ass here already so she could get on with her day.  
  
The gods must have decided to give her a break. Soon after she thought that, the doorbell buzzed. _' Thank Satan! Bout time.'_ She lifted herself from her desk chair, which she had been spinning around in for the last fifteen minutes. From the kitchen she heard her aunt call out for her to come up. Slowly Raven made it to the stairs, her feet dragging. _' Just remember_ _Raven...KT tickets..KT tickets...KT tickets...'_ She chanted.  
  
As she stomped into the kitchen, she could hear Gar and "Robin" chatting excitedly in the main hall. She rolled her eyes and stalked out in that direction. Raven stood in the doorway of the kitchen, looking at the people in the hall. Gar and Robin were bringing in boxes and suitcases. Her aunt stood in the living room's doorway, also watching, and her uncle brought boxes to the porch for the boys to take.  
  
The two male teens returned to the hall, placing small boxes on the floor. Raven watched with a dull expressionless face. Wishing she could go to Hot Topic and blow some cash. Gar looked at her and stuck his tongue out, knowing of the deal his father and her had. She glared and opened her mouth to let him have it. But was cut off by the new house guest.  
  
"Hey Rae!" He said, his lips curved into a smile, eyes hidden by a pair of shades. Raven turned her head to him and blinked once.  
  
"Ven!" She replied with a cocked brow. He paused, and she could sense he blinked in confusion behind those shades at her. She sighed heavily. "Ven. There's a 'Ven' after the Rae half. Try to use it." She explained, crossing her arms lazily.  
  
Robin stammered and blinked again. Gar shook his head and slapped a hand on his bud's shoulder. " Just ignore her. She's.." He raised his hands and made them do loops in the air next to his ears, making the international 'Crazy' symbol. Only to squeaked out and grabbed his still sore ass when his mother kicked her foot out at him.  
  
He turned and looked at her. "Mom!?"  
  
"Leave your cousin alone!"  
  
"But.."  
  
" Do what your mother said, Gar!" Mr. Logan said sternly as he walked in with the last of Robin's belongings. He set it on the floor and looked at his son. "Remember the deal."  
  
Gar looked from his mother to his friend to his cousin and then back to his father. He slumped his shoulders and sighed. "Fine" _' V-Gamers Con tickets, V-Gamers Con tickets, V-Gamers Con tickets'_ He chanted to himself.  
  
" Now that is settled. Why don't you boys bring this stuff up to the bedroom. Raven, give them a hand please." Mrs. Logan ordered.  
  
The boys grabbed random items and huffed up the stairs. Raven grabbed a suitcase or two and dragged them up the stairs, not caring that they were bumping and bouncing around. She shrugged to herself. _' Whatever.'  
_  
She moved down the hall and entered the room. It already consisted of bedroom furniture. The boys were unloading the boxes they brought up. Raven tugged the suitcases further into the room and dropped them. They made a light thud and Robin looked up from a box. Ever-present smile flashing.  
  
"Thanks Rae...Raven." He caught himself.  
  
She replied in her even monotone. "No problem." And turned on her heels to leave.  
  
"Uh, so if this is the only spare room, then where do you stay?"  
  
She stopped walking and turned. "What's it matter?"  
  
" Well..uh...I don't want to be taking this room, if it's yours. I wouldn't feel right about it." He said.  
  
Gar walked in with another box, gently pushing Raven out of the way. "Don't worry dude" He placed the box of the floor and reached a hand out. It met with Raven's head and he patted it lightly. She looked at him and glared as he continued. "Rae has a coffin set up in the basement."  
  
Blue-purple eyes narrowed at green ones. She smirked as her cousin's hand dropped from her head. And yelled out in a sing-song voice. "Uncle Bob!"  
  
The green eyes widened before the owner's hand clamped over Raven's mouth. "Dude! I'm sorry." He whispered, looking around nervously, expecting his father to pop around the door frame.  
  
Raven mumbled against his hand." Ghet ybjd alfg odhg"  
  
Gar blinked and removed his hand with a yelp. "It burns! Get it off, GET IT OFF!" Then he ran from the room, leaving Robin and Raven to watch after him.  
  
"What was that all about?" Robin asked.  
  
"I licked his hand."  
  
"Okay?"  
  
She looked at him. " I had a Ham and Turkey sandwich before you arrived."  
  
He nodded. "Ah I see." He turned back to his box, smiling. "So do you really sleep in a coffin?" He ask jokingly.  
  
Raven sighed. "No. I only use the coffin for storage."  
  
Robin whipped his head around, eyes wide behind his sun glasses. "You...really have a coffin?"  
  
Raven nodded and left the room.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by nicely. Gar and Raven stayed clear of each other. After helping with boxes and whatnot, Raven was free to roam as she pleased. She fled the house only to find herself at the Hive residence. The home of Abigale and Bradley Hive; a.k.a Jinx and Gizmo.  
  
Raven rang the doorbell and waited. Seconds passed before the door whipped open to reveal a short teen male. Raven looked him over. Goggles rested on his forehead. Light gleamed off his bald head and temporarily blinded Raven. She groaned and moved forward, pushing the runt out of her way.  
  
"Hey pit sniffer, what's your deal?"  
  
"Can it midget, where's your sister?"  
  
"Midget? You're not much taller!"  
  
"True, but I am taller."  
  
Gizmo closed the door. In a whiny voice he repeated what Raven said rudely before going back to the living room. "She's in her room" He called over his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks." She muttered before walking up the stairs. She stopped outside a black door and knocked.  
  
"Go away Gizmo!" Came from the other side.  
  
"It's Raven!"  
  
The door opened. A pink haired girl smiling on the from behind it. "Yo. Come in." She moved aside as Raven strode in.  
  
"So what brings you here? Thought you had to entertain your house quest." Jinx moved back to her desk, sitting.  
  
"I helped move boxes and was set free. So want to do something?" She flopped onto the messy bed.  
  
Jinx seemed to think it over. "We could tie Gizmo up and Tazer his privates again?"  
  
Raven sighed. "Later."  
  
"We could get the gang together and hit the movies?"  
  
Raven shrugged. "Sure."  
  
"Ok. Let me call the others."  
  
After a short wait, the 'others' arrived. It was only two people. Jinx's boyfriend, Mammoth. And a crazy blond named Terra. Who Gar had the biggest crush on. They all loaded up into Mammoth's Hummer, Gizmo in tow, and headed for the movies. 


	3. Chapter Three

Annoyed Acquaintances, Unknown Lovers.

By Wrenna

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans. Nor any products, bands, and all that. I also do not own the character Sunfire. He belongs to Nate Sindel. SO read his story.. The Titan..if you want the full skinny of Sunfire. He's most likely OOC in my story, and I probably haven't done him justice, but I thank Nate for letting me Cameo him anyways.

One of many Internet scenes are in this chapter. So I'll give you the screen names list.

Manbot2.0 -Cyborg

Geomancer5000 -Terra

HexMistress2020 -Jinx

(thanks Nate for suggesting those names.)

ShadowWhisperer -Raven

SilentNightStalker -Robin/Rich/Dick

StarGazer -Starfire

(thanks Misunderstood Demoness for suggesting those names too)

SexyManBeast -BeastBoy/Gar (I came up with it, weee!)

On with the story.....

* * *

Chapter Three 

Twenty minutes later and a car ride from hell, Raven and her friends arrived at the Jump City Cinemas. As soon as the Hummer was parked, two very unhappy females scrambled forth from the vehicle. A small bald teen chasing after them.  
  
"Come on Babes! You know you loved every second of it. And if you behave, I'll treat you to another round!" Gizmo called after the fleeing forms of Raven and Terra. Having just survived the midget's roaming hands and NC-17 rated mouth, another "round" wasn't high on their list of things to do.  
  
Trailing behind the horny male, Mammoth and Jinx held hands, laughing openly at the scene before them. Which only earned them death glares. Eventually the girls came to a halt outside the doors of the building, waiting for the others to catch up. Gizmo of course, had snuck up from behind them, and draped his arms over their shoulders, tried to anyways and sent winks their way. They however shuddered with disgust and shoved him into a nearby wall.  
  
"So what are we going to see?" Raven asked after dusting her hands.  
  
"Horror!"

"Action!"  
  
"Comedy!"  
  
"Romance!"  
  
Four sets of eyes landed on Terra. They blinked. And blinked again. The blond giggled nervously and shrugged. "What?"  
  
"I don't do romance" Raven said dully. The other three nodded in agreement.  
  
Terra sighed. "I guess we'll have to pick a random number." She suggested. Which only earned a collective groan.  
  
"Man I hate this game." Gizmo protested.  
  
"Whose turn is it this time?" Mammoth finally spoke up.  
  
"Jinx's." Raven replied.  
  
"Go for it hunny." Mammoth looked over at his girlfriend. She tapped a finger on her chin and hummed softly.  
  
"Uh...hmm...let's say...number five." She smiled.  
  
"Alright let's see what damage was done." Terra said as she opened the glass doors and walked through.  
  
The others followed. They stood in the middle of the gallery and looked up at the movie board. The board listed all the currently playing movies. Listed from one to ten. They scanned over the listed and stopped at number five. Raven read out the movie listed.  
  
"Superbabies: Baby Geniuses 2?" Raven read out with a mixture of disgust and disbelief. Then joined the others to glare at Jinx. "You are never playing this again!"  
  
Jinx only shrugged and backed away slowly. "How was I suppose to know? Besides, I'm nicknamed "Jinx" for a reason!"  
  
"Can we forget the rules just this once? Please?" Gizmo pleaded.  
  
"No." The others replied  
  
"Man who started this game in the first place?" He whined.  
  
"You!" They said as one.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Let's just get it over with." Jinx sighed.  
  
The five teens made their way to the ticket booth and made their purchases. Finding out they still had over half an hour to kill, they roamed around the gallery. Video games and claw machines scattered about, but not really catching the attention of the girls. They ended up huddling into a circle behind Gizmo and Mammoth, who were fighting each other on some video game.  
  
The girls talked about nothing in general, just killing time. Until Terra stopped dead, her gaze fixed to a point somewhere over Raven's shoulder. Her mouth slightly hung open. Eyes glazed over in lust. Jinx and Raven raised their brows at her, then at each other.  
  
"Yo. Blondie! Snap out of it!" Jinx waved a hand in front of her friend's face. The blond just mumbled incoherently and pointed. of course, they looked.  
  
By the entrance stood a young man. But not any young man. No, no. Thee most popular young man of Titan High. The Golden God. The man who fit in with everyone and no one at the same time. He oozed of easy-cool calmness, of danger. Simply put..he was Sunfire.  
  
All three girls watched as he made his way further into the building. Who could blame them. He was a God. Tall lean body of an athlete. Bronze tan. Long "SS3 Goku-esk" golden hair flowed around him like a halo. Pale green eyes observed all. A black tank top molded to his chest like a second skin. Every ripple and movement of his muscled chest and tight abs made visible under the black fabric. Baggy white pants hug off his hips. His strides were long, strong, deadly.  
  
The few seconds it took for him to fully enter the building seemed to pass in slow motion for the girls. By this time, Terra was drooling, Jinx was biting her lip seductively, and Raven was, well, flustered. She was female after all, not dead. Three sighs of want and lust echoed out from their small group.  
  
Sunfire, who wasn't too far away, stopped looking at the movie board and turned toward the noise. Spotting the three teens gawking at him, he put on a grin and stalked slowly over to them.  
  
"Hello ladies." His smooth deep voice rumbled out to them. His grin widened when they blushed, even Raven.  
  
"Hi" Terra squeaked out.  
  
"Hello back at cha!" Jinx purred.  
  
"Hey." Raven said casually.  
  
Sunfire stuck his hands into his fronts pockets and raised a brow. "Jinx, your boyfriend is behind you, you minx!" He said teasingly. Jinx only shrugged and smiled. He turned his gaze to Raven, his eyes roamed over her body, his grin returned. "Looking good as always Raven."  
  
She glared playfully. Arms crossed loosely over her chest. "Yeah, I showered today." She said in her even flat tone. Sunfire winked at her and turned to Terra. He cocked his head to the side slightly.  
  
"I'm not sure we have met before."  
  
Terra continued to drool and stare blankly for a second before snapping her mouth shut and stutter. "uuhh.. I.I'm Terra."  
  
He furrowed his brow in thought before they shot up. "Ooooh...the rock humper..I remember you now!" The largest smile he possessed graced his features.  
  
Next to him, Raven and Jinx tried to stop from giggling. Terra looked from Sunfire to her friends and back, utter confusion clear on her face. Raven spoke out. A few giggles escaping and looked at the man next to her.  
  
"She doesn't know."  
  
His lips formed a silent "Oh." Terra began to get nervous, her eyes darting around at the people in front of her. "Uh what's going on? What don't I know?"  
  
Jinx couldn't hold her laughter in any more. Images of that night played in her mind. Raven covered her mouth, muffling her laughs. Sunfire blinked a few times, not sure if he should speak. But by this time, Gizmo and Mammoth had returned, over-hearing the end of the conversation. And Gizmo being Gizmo blurted out what most of the school knew about, except Terra herself.  
  
"Well remember that party Sunfire had last month?" He began. Terra nodded. The others laughed or tried to stop Gizmo from telling. But failed horribly.

"Well know how you were drinking...a lot?" Terra nodded again, blushing slightly. She couldn't remember the party.

" Well the short of it is, you got smashed, practically stripped down to nothing in the back yard, and humped a large boulder, while yelling out random comments about loving dirt and rocks and how cool they were."  
  
He finished with a smile and bounced up on his toes with triumph. The others became dead silent as they looked at Terra. A wide range of emotions splayed across her face. Softly she spoke out.  
  
"I...humped a boulder..?" She said a little shocked.  
  
Gizmo nodded. "Yup".  
  
The blond blinked a few times and raised her brows. Realization donned. She looked at her friends. "Wow. That explains why I kept finding rocks in my locker!" Her voice a little too perky.  
  
If they were in an Anime, all of them would have sweat-dropped. Twice.  
  
"There's a Funny-Farm with your name on it somewhere, Terra." Raven said slowly and sighed. _'The friends I keep...really'._  
  
Sunfire cleared his throat and looked away from Terra. "Well I need to hit my movie. I'm having another party soon. You guys should come." He sent Terra a worried glance and looked over at Raven. "Specially you babe". She rolled her eyes. He winked at her before turning on his heel and heading in the opposite direction.  
  
'_ God he has a nice ass'_. Raven sighed wistfully.

* * *

Two hours , one horrible movie, and another molest-fest car ride later. Raven found herself home. She had eaten dinner with the family and Robin, then retreated to her room. She promised Jinx she would 'meet' her online. Raven stared at her computer screen. An IM opened and waiting for Jinx to answer it. The soothing sounds of Rob Zombie blasted from the radio behind her. 

Her room was mostly bathed in darkness and shadows. The computer desk was illuminated in a soft glow. She sat lazily in her swivel chair. Jinx always took forever to answer. Raven's gaze swiveled around her room. Her eyes landed briefly on three glass tanks on the opposite wall. A small light lit over them. In each tank held a Tarantula. Each tank had a name plate fixed to it. From left to right they stated: 'Azarath', 'Metrion' , and 'Zinthos'. Her pets.  
  
An annoying 'Ping' came from her computer and she turned her head back to it's screen. _'Finally!'_ Raven brought her fingers to the keyboard.  
  
_- You have received an Instant Message -_  
  
HexMistress2020: Yo.

ShadowWhisperer: Bout time.

HexMistress2020: Sorry. So I want to...disrupt. Let's find a chat.

ShadowWhisperer: :Shrugs: Whatever!

HexMistress2020: Oh. Looks like some of our fellow classmates have made a chatroom. Let's hit it.

ShadowWhisperer: Link me up, Scotty!

HexMistress2020: You have been invited to join the Chatroom: Titan High Rawks!

* * *

On the third floor of the Logan residence. Robin and Gar occupied their bedrooms. Each sat at their computers. Chatting to one another via IM's. Lazy really, considering there was only a wall separating them.

An IM appeared on Robin's screen and he accepted it.

-_ You have received an Instant Message. -_  
  
SexyManBeast: Rich. Someone made a chat for our school, wanna check it out?

SilentNightStalker: Sure.

SexyManBeast: You have been invited to join the Chatroom: Titan High Rawks!

* * *

Raven watched her screen as she entered the chat room. The name of it alone made her cringe. But hey, nothing like harassing classmates anonymously. Robin also watched his screen as he entered the chatroom. He recognized a few screen names of his friends. But he never openly called them by their given names in these rooms. They, like himself, liked being anonymous. This applied to Raven and her friends as well. Mystery was always nice.  
  
**_- Welcome to Titan High Rawks! Teen Titans, GO! -  
_**  
StarGazer: ..When is this party taking place?  
  
ManBot2.0: Ina few weeks.  
  
Geomancer5000: I'm soo going! Ugh, Sunfire is soo hot! :Drools:  
  
ManBot2.0: :sighs:  
  
StarGazer: Oh yes, Geo. I agree :Smiles:  
  
SexyManBeast: Dude! Another party, awesome!  
  
HexMistress2020: Yeah maybe we can see more Rock Humping action!  
  
Geomancer5000: :Glares. Glares hard:  
  
ShadowWhisperer: :Glares the hardest: Don't steal my purpose.  
  
SilentNightStalker: LoL.  
  
ManBot2.0: I remember the rock humper. That was some funny shit man.  
  
SexyManBeast: Dude I missed it! :Sighs:  
  
Geomancer5000: :Shrugs:  
  
StarGazer: I know not of this rock humping. It does not sound pleasant.  
  
HexMistress2020: I had video footage of it. :Grins Evilly:  
  
Geomancer5000: WHAT!  
  
ShadowWhisperer: Lmao.  
  
ManBot2.0: Oh you have to share!  
  
HexMistress2020: I'll think it over.  
  
Geomancer5000: WHAT!?!?  
  
SexyManBeast: Yes! Share!  
  
StarGazer: I would like to see what consist of rock humping.  
  
Geomancer5000: WHAT!?!?!?!  
  
ShadowWhisperer: Make me a copy, Hex. I haven't had a good laugh since that night.  
  
HexMistress2020: No prob. I think I'll make a few.  
  
Geomancer5000: :Blinks: WHAT?!  
  
SexyManBeast: Shadow. I bet I can make you laugh. Roar! :wiggles brows:  
  
ShadowWhisperer: I've had my fill of small dicks, thanks though.  
  
SilentNightStalker: LMAO. Good one.  
  
SexyManBeast:DUDE! :gasps: And shut it, Silent.  
  
SilentNightStalker: :Shrugs: It was funny.  
  
Geomancer5000: :pets the beast: I'm sure you are...well proportioned. And Hex...WHAT?!  
  
HexMistress2020: LoL. You're too easy.  
  
ShadowWhisperer: Geo, don't give him false hope.  
  
StarGazer: Yes Beast Man I am sure you are undamaged.  
  
SexyManBeast: Uh..thanks...:perks: Easy you say? :wiggles brows again:  
  
ManBot2.0: Man you'll never get laid that way bro.  
  
SilentNightStalker: Yeah Beast. Trust me, I've seen your lotion and tissue stash. You need to get laid.  
  
ShadowWhisperer: LoL. Harsh.  
  
HexMistress2020: OMG.  
  
SexyManBeast: And I call you my friend.  
  
SilentNightStalker: That you do.  
  
ManBot2.0: :Shakes head:  
  
StarGazer: Lotion and tissue stash?  
  
Geomancer5000: ...again....WHAT!?  
  
ShadowWhisperer: Dunce.  
  
HexMistress2020: :starts to make copies:  
  
Geomancer5000: :pouts: I hate you.  
  
SexyManBeast: :Pets Geo: Hey Baby.  
  
Geomancer5000: :Giggles:  
  
ShadowWhisperer: :Vomits:  
  
SilentNightStalker: :Joins Shadow:  
  
ManBot2.0: That's the way to a girls heart..... :sighs:  
  
The chat continued for another hour or so. The disruption Jinx was looking for really never came about. Considering the chat's inhabitants weren't massively lame. Raven signed off and flopped into bed, falling asleep on impact. Gar broke out his lotion and tissues. Jinx made copies of Terra's adventure. Terra stared blankly at a wall, confused. Robin retreated to his bed, letting sleep take him over. 


	4. Chapter Four

Annoyed Acquaintances, Unknown Lovers.

By: Wrenna

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, nor any products, name brands, bands, etc etc.

Warnings: mild violence, maybe swearing, can't remember. And sorry for any mistakes, my eyes are blurred, can't tell wants wrong. heh.

* * *

Chapter Four

Time seemed to fly by. Two weeks had passed since that first day. Two weeks of 'Playing Nice'. Two weeks of hell. Oh how her being, her body, her mind, itched to make Gar bellow out in pain. She needed a release. From her friends nagging about one of the hottest guys in school sleeping under her roof. From the 'Deal' she made with her uncle, that magically kept adding weeks to itself. Ugh! Someone needed to be hurt. Gar was looking good for it. One more week. One more week, and the deal will be sealed. Oh how Gar was so going to feel the pain. Lots and Lots.  
  
But that one little week had to taunt her. No, it wouldn't let her finish it in peace. It decided to bring her hopes of concert tickets, crashing down around her, for it had far better plans made, then letting her stew away in her room. So one week early; pent up frustration, false kindness, and over-all Grr!, erupted within the Logan Residence.  
  
It was a typical Friday afternoon. Gar and Robin sat in the living room. Chatter and laughter echoing out from it. Along with two new voices. Raven had just stomped through the front door, after being dropped off by Mammoth. She slumped against the slammed door and sighed heavily. Today wasn't one of her best. She woke up pissed, and the mood hadn't changed. Happy cheery chatter reached her ears. Causing her eyes to roll with annoyance. With a huff, she pushed from the door, book bag clutched tightly in her small fist, and stomped off for the kitchen. Of course, she had to pass by the living room. Of course, people had to notice.  
  
" Hey Rae! Have a good day?" Gar smiled knowingly.  
  
Raven stopped. Her eyes rolled to the back of her skull as she turned on her heel and looked into the room. Gar sat on his father's recliner. Robin sat on the couch, a tall redhead sat closely beside him. A muscular young black man was stretched out on the floor, a magazine of some kind laying open in his lap. They all had there eyes upon the goth girl in the doorway. Well at least Raven thought they did, Robin had his ever-present shades on, so no one really knew what he was looking at.  
  
_' Ah, Gar. You must die. Die horribly. And damn you for having eyes!'_ "It was just peachy, Gar! Thanks for asking." Her voice dripped softly with sarcasm.  
  
"No problem, Cuz." He continued to smile. Raven narrowed her eyes. An image of his head exploding brought a smirk to her lips. Gar blinked, not liking the expression on his cousins face. Slowly he gulped and thought to himself. _' If she's already this mad, I'm so going to die when she finds out what I did. Stupid stupid stupid! I should use my brain more'_.  
  
The black man shifted so he could get a better look at the Goth Queen. As always, she was clad in black , blue, and purples. Her usual baggy jeans and tanks, with layers upon layers of lethal accessories. He mentally shook his head. _' The girl may be hot, but she scares me!'_ He cleared his throat. " So little lady, have you started that project yet?"  
  
Raven removed her death glare from gar, blinked, then looked down. Her face lacking any emotion. " Not yet Victor. Haven't had time to think on it much. You?"  
  
"I have some ideas." He smirked and lifted the magazine from his laps. " Coming up with more by the minute."  
  
Raven let a small smile grace his plump lips. He may be a Strap, but she had to admit, he was tops on her list for good peeps. A overly feminine voice chirped up and entered the conversation.  
  
"What project are you two partaking in?" The redhead smiled.  
  
"Shop class is having a contest of sorts, Kori." Answered Victor.  
  
"Shop class?" questioned Robin.  
  
"Shop Class!" Came a shocked Gar.  
  
"Yes. Shop class. Learn about vehicles and all that." Raven answered dryly. The hand handing her book bag began to twitch, causing the bag to bump against her leg.  
  
"But..you..shop class..I don't get it dude!"  
  
"Don't try to think hard on it, Gar. Your brain may explode." Gar blinked as she continued. "Wait, you don't have one. Never mind."  
  
The other three occupants of the room tried to hide their chuckles discreetly. Gar looked at his cousin, then his friends. He humped, crossed his arms, then glared at the floor._ ' Just wait Rae..You deserve what I did!'  
_  
Victor smirked and cocked a brow at Raven. His smirk turned into a grin. "Either way, I'm still going to stomp you. I am, after all, Cyborg!" He sent her a cocky look.  
  
Raven stared blankly. "We'll see." With that she turned on her heel, entered the kitchen and stomped down to her bedroom.

* * *

Victor turned back to his magazine, still smiling. Gar kept glaring at the floor. Kori was definitely a member of the Happy-Shiny people. She bounced lightly on the couch, smiling for no reason. Robin sat next to her, his arm thrown over the back of the couch. Kori's bouncing vibrated the couch, making him bounce slightly also. Giving him a headache. He closed his eye tightly and sighed. _' Why me, why me!'_ He chanted to himself.  
  
Trying to blink he headache away, he looked over to his teammate. " So Raven is in your shop class?"  
  
Victor glance up with a nod. "Yeah, has been for a few years now. She's almost second best of the class."  
  
Gar huffed. Deciding not to let Raven ruin his mood. "News to me."  
  
"So what is this contest your class is administrating, Victor?" Chirped Kori.  
  
" Uh, it's a contest and project I guess. We get graded and win prizes. Basically we have to design a vehicle of some sort. We can work alone or with a partner. It's cool, been waiting for it since sophomore year."  
  
" Sounds interesting." Robin said.  
  
"It is. The best projects of the class are entered into a competition against other high schools."  
  
"Wow. Didn't know we did anything like that."  
  
"Yeah man. It's not really known. Except among us Gear heads. But it looks good on college applications if you win. Help me get into Robotics and Mechanics."  
  
"Well I wish you much luck, friend."  
  
"Same here Dude!"  
  
"Yeah man, hope you kick ass."  
  
Victor chuckled. "Thanks guys!"

* * *

Raven entered her bedroom. Her book bag smashed into an opposite wall after she threw it. She stalked over to her bed and fell upon it. Her small hands rubbed roughly over her face as she let out a frustrated screech. She laid their limply. Her eyes following patterns on her ceiling. She closed them and sighed. A Friday night with nothing to do. All her friends were out on dates. _'Man! I need a boyfriend! Stupid creatures.'_ Gathering her strength, she pushed herself out of bed. With a sigh, she rolled her shoulders and stretched her body.  
  
With a lazy pace, she turned on the over head lights. Looking about her room for something to occupy her time. Her gaze landed on the tanks across the way. She smiled and walked over to them._ ' Haven't given you guys much attention lately'_. She thought.  
  
Stopping in front of the first tank, she tapped it's side lightly.  
  
" Azarath. Azarath." She called softly. The tarantula didn't make an appearance. "Huh, that's strange. You always come out when I tap." She tapped the tank again , her eyes searching. Still nothing. She removed the lid and stuck a stick in, poking at various items within. Still no spider. She blinked, returned the lid and moved on to the next tank.  
  
"Metrion!" Again she tapped. But no spider showed itself. Worry began to set in. She blinked again, panic slowly rising as she moved onto the last tank.  
  
"Zinthos!" Tapping the tank resulted in the same. Nothing. Her voice rose with panic. "Zinthos?!"  
  
She backed away from the tanks. This has only happened once before. Her fists clenched, her heart pounded in her chest with rage. The image of Gar smiling at her earlier flashed before her. Her eyes widened. She turned in a tight circle, searching something out. Her gaze landed on the object. A sadistic grin plastered on her face as she walked over it, her hands wrapped around it and lifted. With an evil chuckle she dashed out of her room, up the stairs, through the kitchen, and into the living room.

* * *

The occupants of the living room were laughing at some joke Gar had made. Surprising them all that it was actually funny. They all halted and turned toward the doorway. A battle cry rang through the air as an angry goth girl charged through the door. What looked to be a medieval Club, rusty spikes included, raised above her head.  
  
Robin, Kori and Victor stared wide eyed at her. Gar tensed up, let out a cry that rivaled a newborns, and vaulted from the recliner just as Raven took a swing for him.  
  
"Where are they!" She yelled. Another swing barely missing Gar.  
  
He continued to scream and run around the room. His friends had jumped from their spots, not sure what to do. Raven kept swinging, hitting random items that got in the way, sadly none of them where Gar, yet.  
  
"I said WHERE ARE THEY!"  
  
Gar tripped and landed face flat onto the carpet. A spiked club smashed into the ground next to his head. He squeaked and almost pissed his pants. Raven lifted the club again, preparing for the kill. Only to be stopped by a large black hand. With a tug, the club was removed from her grip. The other three quickly back away from her. Gar began to cry on the ground. His life flashing behind his eyelids.  
  
Victor kept the club out of distance from Raven. The look on her face was pure evil. His shuddered and back further away. His deep voice rumbled out calmly. "Take it easy Rae."  
  
Raven growled. Really growled. Kori squealed and hid behind Robin, clutching his upper arm. Robin shook his head but didn't make any attempt to move. Gar began to crawl away, blubbering. Raven narrowed her eyes on him. She stepped closer to him, landing a hard kick to his side.  
  
"Dude!" yelped Gar as he clutched his side.  
  
"Ok Rae. Why don't you tell us what's going on, and maybe we can help ya." Victor called calmly. Raven glared over at him but closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breathe.  
  
"He stole something he knows NOT to mess with! And I want them back. NOW!" She made a move to kick Gar again, but only to be stopped by Robin this time. He had quickly moved out of Kori's grip and wrapped an arm around Raven's waist to halt her. Raven whipped her head around and snarled at him.  
  
"Let. Me.Go. NOW!" She sent her free elbow back into his gut. He let out a grunt and loosened his grip enough for her to slide away.  
  
Victor placed himself in front of Raven, blocking her. Gar slowly regained his feet and glared around Victor at his cousin. She glared back.  
  
"Ok Gar, why don't you give back whatever you took man. I don't think I can hold her off forever." Victor called over his shoulder.  
  
"They are in my bedroom." Gar spat out with a huff.  
  
To make matters worse. At that moment, Mr. and Mrs. Logan came walking through the door. They stopped and took the scene in. Their son's face was red and puffy. Tears streaked his cheeks. Their niece was being held back. Her face contorted in anger. Robin stood behind Raven and looked to be in pain.  
  
Bob Logan exhaled loudly and rubbed his hand over his eyes. Zoe Logan shook her head lightly and rolled her eyes. her husband spoke up first.  
  
"What exactly is going on now?"  
  
Raven and Gar stared at their feet and shook their heads in refusal to speak. Mr. Logan sighed again and moved further into the room. He looked over his son's friends. "Any of you willing to spill it?"  
  
Kori cleared her throat, earning everyone's gaze. "Well Mr. Logan. Everything was going well until Raven came charging into the room, with that weapon." She pointed to the club in Victor's hand. "And attempted to beat Gar up." She looked shyly away.  
  
Mrs. Logan moved next to her husband. "Gar, Raven. Care to explain what brought this on?" Gar looked up surprised. His mother only lifted her brow. " Don't give me that look, I know you were involved. Raven wouldn't have attacked unless she was provoked."  
  
Raven snickered and earned a stern look from her uncle. "One week. You guys had one more week. You couldn't wait until then before trying to kill each other?" He asked disappointed.  
  
Gar and Raven both crossed their arms.  
  
"Well what happened?" No one answered. "Speak!"  
  
Victor backed away from Gar and Raven, placed the club against the wall and turned to Mr. Logan. "Uh Sir. I'm not sure what happened. But if it helps, Gar over here, took something of Raven's."  
  
" Thanks Vic."  
  
Mrs. Logan put a smile on and spoke calmly. "Could you three be dears and get the groceries from the trunk for me? Mr. Logan and I need to have a little talk with these two. Afterward, you guys are more then welcomed to join us for dinner." She addressed the last part to Kori and Victor.  
  
They smiled back and complied. After they left the room, Bob and Zoe took a seat on the couch and gestured for the two remaining teens to do the same. They did of course. Mr. Logan started off.  
  
"So, what's going on?"  
  
" Beast Butt over here took my tarantula's again. And I want them back!" She glared at her cousin.  
  
"I told you they are in my room, chill!"  
  
"They don't belong in your room! You don't belong in my room!"  
  
"Kids, kids. Take it easy." Zoe piped up.  
  
Mr. Logan sighed. "Alright. We knew sooner or later you guys would act up". He smiled lightly. " Honestly, you guys not fighting was creeping me out. BUT". He looked over at his son. "You know better then to mess with her pets. Or to go into her room. Those are the two main things she has requested of you. She has respected your requests not to enter your bedroom. Has she not?"  
  
Gar only nodded.  
  
"Alright. I want apologizes made. I think two weeks has been long enough. And I won't go back on our deals. But please try to kept the death attempts down to once a week!"  
  
Both teens nodded in agreement. Bob Logan grinned and shook his head. '_Silly silly kids'_. Zoe flashed a smile and stood. She grabbed her husband's hand and tugged him to his feet. "These two need to have a talk. Let's help the others with the groceries."  
  
The Logan's left the room and entered the kitchen, where the other three teens where chatting and putting things away. Raven and Gar continued to glare at each other. Raven sighed.  
  
"Well!"  
  
"Well what!"  
  
"You owe me an apology! I'm waiting." Raven said dully.  
  
"What! Dude! You almost killed me! You owe ME an apology!"  
  
Raven grunted and looked away. In a low voice she mumbled out a few words.  
  
"What was that, couldn't hear you?" Gar cupped his ear and leaned in closer.  
  
Raven turned and spoke loudly into the approaching ear. " I said I'm sorry for NOT killing you!"  
  
Gar whipped around to face her fully. "And I'm sorry I didn't set your stupid bugs free!"  
  
Raven's eyes bugged. " You try and death will be the least of your problems!"  
  
Both grunted loudly, recrossed their arms, stuck their chins into the air with defiance, and turned away from each other.  
  
Seconds ticked away. Gar shut his eyes tightly and muffled out an apology. Raven turned her head slightly, brow raised.  
  
"What?" She asked softly  
  
"I said I'm sorry for stealing your spiders." He repeated in a low voice after he turned his body toward her.  
  
Raven nodded lightly and looked down. "And I'm sorry for trying to club you like a baby seal."  
  
Gar smiled and glanced up at her. She glared lightly, but a smile tugged at her lips. She tried to resist but failed. Gar's smile grew wider at hers. She rolled her eyes and stood. He followed suit.  
  
"Well your friends are waiting."  
  
"You can go get your spiders."  
  
They looked at each other for a moment. With quick jerky movements, they embraced into a small hug, pulled apart, straightened their clothing and fled the room. Gar for the kitchen. Raven for Gar's room.  
  
Eventually Raven came down the stairs, three small plastic containers stacked in her hands. Each one held a spider. She walked slowly into the kitchen and set her load onto the counter. Her aunt was moving around the kitchen, preparing dinner. Her uncle, cousin and his friends sat at the large table, chatting about the high school's sports teams, being that the three males were on a few of the teams, and Kori was a cheerleader.  
  
Raven rolled her eyes and unstacked her spiders. Placing the containers next to each other. _' I_ _don't know how Gar got on to any sports team. Skinny runt.'_ Gar had made the soccer team, as well as the football team. He was a kicker. She didn't know much about the other two. She wasn't into sports. She just knew Victor was on the football team, as well as Robin. But he was did Baseball and swimming.  
  
Raven shook her head as an unwanted image of Robin in a speedo flashed before her. _' Ugh._ _Terra and Jinx are getting to me!'_ With a slight shudder, she pushed away from the counter and moved to the fridge. She riffled around a few of it's compartments, closed the door and turned to her aunt.  
  
"Zo. Do you know where the bug food is?"  
  
"Yeah, It's over there." She pointed to another counter. "I brought a new packages for you, the other one was empty. Didn't want your little guys to starve."  
  
Raven nodded and collected the package. " Thanks." She moved back to the spiders and opened the package of food. By this time, a few sets of eyes were watching her. She looked up and stopped. Kori looked horrified, Victor had his brow cocked, and Robin was most likely blinking. _' Stupid sun glasses'_. Raven thought.  
  
"What?" She asked evenly.  
  
"Those are tarantula's." Victor stated.  
  
"Last I checked." She replied. Slowly she started to lift the lid of one of the containers. A squeal made her stop mid way and look up. Kori was cowering in her chair.  
  
"You are not going to remove it are you?" She whispered.  
  
Raven whispered back. "Yes." And took the lid off fully. Quickly she scooped up a large spider, Metrion, into her hands.  
  
Just as quickly, Kori squealed louder, hopped off her chair and run out of the kitchen. All eyes blinked at her. Laughter erupted into the kitchen. 


	5. Chapter Five

Annoyed Acquaintances, Unknown Lovers

By: Wrenna

Disclaimer: Don't Own TT. Bands, products, and all that good stuff. I also don't own Sunfire who is mentioned. he belongs to Nate Sindel.

Thanks again to Misunderstood Demoness. I love the Screen names.

Warning: Very Naughty Language. Very Naughty Situations. Rated R, if you shouldn't be reading, then don't. I warned ya. ( Rating was Changed, suggested by viewers)

Later anything in ( ) will be their actions off the net.  
Enjoy, and I hope it isn't too naughty...hehehee

* * *

Chapter Five

"I'll go check on her." Victor removed himself from the table and strode out of the kitchen.  
  
Slowly everyone calmed their laughter, including Raven. She shook her head lightly. '_ Silly_ _female'_. She stroke her index finger over Metrion's fuzzy body. The remaining three males in the room made their way over to the counter. Mr. Logan set about helping his wife. Gar and Robin flanked Raven. Her Cornflower Amethyst speckled eyes darted from side to side, taking in the two boys.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked casually. Gar started his usual begging. Even though he has stolen them before, he was nervous to actually touch them without Raven around. And she rarely took them outside of her room. So when she did, he would get somewhat giddy.  
  
"Can I touch one?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Can I feed one?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Can I hold one?"  
  
"No."  
  
This would have continued until she hurt him. But Robin interfered. He gently moved the container closes to him. It held Zinthos. Robin squatted, leveling his eyes with the spider.  
  
"How long have you had them?"  
  
Raven dug through the package containing her spiders food. " About three years." She dropped a few pieces of the insects into the now vacant container.  
  
"Cool. Not your typical pet."  
  
"No shit." She placed Metrion back in and closed the lid before moving onto Azarath.  
  
Robin cocked a brow up at her then stood. "Grumpy much?"  
  
"Nosy much?"  
  
"Yes." Was all he replied.  
  
"So can I touch one already?" Gar piped up. Raven only shook her head, placing food into the second container.  
  
From the doorway, Victor popped his head into view. "Yo. The spiders still out?"  
  
"Yeah man." Robin said.  
  
"Aight. Kori is still alittle freaked." He moved his body further into the door frame.  
  
"Tell her to stop being such a girl." Raven placed Azarath back into it's container.  
  
"Not everyone likes spiders. Just leave her be." Robin frowned.  
  
"She only dislikes spiders because society tells her to, because she is female, and therefore weak." Raven said smoothly.  
  
"Why don't you stop being a bitch!" Robin snarled.  
  
"Why don't you go shove a ball up your ass, Strap!" She spat back.  
  
"At least I'm not a freak!" He yelled back.  
  
"I rather be a freak then a preppy rich boy!"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Bellowed Mr.Logan. "I understand Gar and Raven fighting. But really, this is out of hand. Just chill. Everyone!"  
  
Robin apologized and moved back to the table. Victor ducked out of the room and went back to comfort Kori. Gar played with Metrion through the plastic container. Raven glared at the counter.  
  
"Dinner will be ready in ten. No more fighting, please." Mrs.Logan spoke softly.  
  
Raven stacked her spiders, and grabbed the bag of food. She stalked to the basement door, calling over her shoulder.  
  
"I've lost my appetite."  
  
Robin glared at her from behind his shades as the door closed after her._ ' Women!_' His only thought.

* * *

Monday came too quickly. The weekend had been strained after all the fighting of Friday. Raven was kind of glad to go back to school. Being trapped in the same house with two males she couldn't stand was taking it's toll. She needed something else to focus on, even if it was school work.  
  
Raven went through her usual morning routine. Wake, shower, dress, wait for her friends to pick her up for school. She was alittle reluctant to get dressed. Jinx had somehow talked her into getting somewhat dressed up. She had this crazy idea that Sunfire had a thing for Raven, and talked her into this foolishness. Raven stomped about her room, clad in a silk robe. She moved to her closet and threw it's doors open. Her eyes skimmed over the clothing crammed into the small closet. She groaned.  
  
"Why oh why did I let her talk me into this shit!"  
  
Her hands roamed around, pulling out random articles of clothing. All tossed upon her bed. Looking them over, she grabbed a few pieces and dressed. She looked herself over in her full length mirror. She sported a purple plaid mini-skirt, hug low on her hips. Dior style fishnet's covered her legs, a pair of New rocks stopped just below her knees. A black tank fit snuggly to her torso, long dark blue fishnet gloves covered her arms. Her slender neck sported a neck Corset. Her waist sported a silver and ruby belt amongst others. She turned a few times, looking herself over. A small smile on her lips.  
  
"I'd fuck myself." She said out loud.  
  
From outside a car horn beep. _' My ride.'_ She grabbed her bag and a long leather jacket before rushing out of the house. She slid into the backseat. Jinx looked her over and gave her two thumbs up. Raven rolled her eyes. Gizmo, who was sitting in the back also, grin at her. His eyes roaming freely. He snickered and moved closer to her. Raven glared at him from the corner of her eye. He stopped a mere six inches next to her, smiled, and placed his hand on her upper thigh.  
  
Raven turned her torso toward the little man. She let her lips pull into a seductive smile and let her voice purr out to him. "Oh Gizmo, I have something for you."  
  
His brows raised. He smirked. He winked. " And what's that hot-stuff? Gonna sit on my lap and wiggle?"  
  
"No." Smile still in place, she fisted her hand. "This." She swung it out. It made contact this his nose. She smiled wider as he screamed out, grabbed his nose and glared at her. She only shrugged her shoulders. He moved to the other side of the car mumbling curses.  
  
The ride was nice after that.  
  
The rest of the school day went by without a hitch. She shared a few classes with Robin. She glared at him when she could. She thought he was returning it, but really, who knew. Plans of stealing his shades and crushing them underfoot floated around her mind. Mainly plans of revenge against her cousin where made. Yeah, they made up. But revenge was sweet and she had a sweet-tooth. By lunch period, he plan was set.  
  
Jinx plan of dressing Raven up worked out. Sunfire had took notice, and made it clear that he did. But he wasn't the only male who noticed. Nope. A lot of males noticed. Including dear old Dick.  
  
He sat with Gar, Victor and Kori at a lunch table by the windows. From his position he could see everyone entering and leaving the cafe from his shaded gaze. He had caught sight of Raven during second period. Since then strange emotions had been flooding him. A strong shock of lust racked his body when his eyes landed on her. Course, he had seen her in her pj's around the house. But this was somehow different. And this was the first time he felt this way toward her. They weren't friends, or even friendly. She made that clear. It wasn't in his nature to hate or dislike others. But she was different. She got under his skin. She repulsed and attracted him at the same time. And at this moment he was sporting the hardest woody of his life. All because of her.  
  
He groaned to himself when she walked through the cafe doors. Tangled in her group of friends. His hand slid under the table and readjusted himself. he closed his eyes tightly and took deep even breathes. _' Think of something else, Rich!'_ Slowly he opened his eyes and turned his gaze to his friends. If he wasn't looking at her, maybe he would be fine. _' What the hell is going on!_ _Stupid hormones! Stupid dick!'_ He groaned out loud again.  
  
"Is something wrong, Dick?"  
  
Robin lifted his gaze to the smiling redhead. His eyes roamed over her face, taking in the features. The restriction in his jeans lessened. He blinked. Shook his head at the girl. "No, everything is good." She smiled again and nodded. By now his erection was gone. _' Hmm....strange.'_ He shrugged and finished his lunch.  
  
Raven sat with her friends after getting her meal. She wasn't fond of school food, but she could deal. She tuned out the conversation around her. The main of it Terra and Jinx gushing over boys. She liked boys and all. But really, did they always have to talk about the male species? She shook her head as she took a bite of her sandwich. Her gaze roamed around the large loud room. It landed on a table on the other side of the room. Her cousin and his cronies occupied it. Her eyes narrowed on the back of his head. He seemed to tense and turned, looking around the room nervously. Finally his gaze found hers, he glared back, stuck his tongue out, then turned back around.  
  
Raven rolled her eyes. _' Just wait, you have yours coming, and soon. Oh soo soon.'_ Her eyes flicked over the rest sitting there. Victor and Kori were chatting to each other, Gar shoving heaps of tofu into his mouth. Robin looked lost in thought. Her eyes narrowed on the dark shades. _'Lucifer! He never takes those damn things off! Wonder what he's hiding.'_ Her eyes roamed over his torso, since that was all that was visible. They took in the tight dark red tee. The shaggy jet black hair. The strong hands that fiddled with his food tray. The muscles that moved along his arms. Raven sighed almost dreamily. _' I'd love those hands fiddling with me.'_ Raven jerked and blinked. _'What the fuck was that?! Me..Robin...Hands.. Dear Satan I'm going mad!'_ She looked away from Robin and slapped her hand. _' No! No! Bad Raven!'  
_  
"Uh, Raven, you ok?"  
  
Raven turned to Jinx and blinked. "Yea..yeah I'm fine. Just peachy."  
  
Jinx sighed. Terra smiled over at Raven. " Raven, do you think Beast Boy is taking anyone to Sunfire's party?"  
  
Raven rolled her eyes. " I don't know Terra, why don't you ask him. And why does everyone find it necessary to nickname all the jocks?"  
  
Everyone at the table just shrugged.  
  
"Uh, Raven?" Terra leaned in closer. " Can you find out for me if Beast..Gar, is taking anyone?"  
  
The pleading look of Raven stopped her from making a rude comment. "I'll find out."  
  
Terra perked up and smiled. "Thanks!"  
  
The bell rang just was Raven finished her lunch. She and the others headed off for there classes. The day ended quickly and everyone returned home.

* * *

Robin and Gar arrived home before Raven. Mr. and Mrs. Logan were still at work. As soon as they pushed into the house. Robin ran up the stairs, calling over his shoulder that he needed to take care of something and stormed into his bedroom. Making sure the door was locked, he fished out his own lotion and tissue stash and put it to a good use.  
  
Downstairs, Raven entered the house and went to the kitchen. She found Gar sitting at the table, eating more tofu. She placed her belonging in front of the basement door and moved to the fridge, grabbing a soda. She pooped the can open and took a sip, all while staring at Gar. Debating how to ask if he was taking a date to the party. She knew he liked Terra.  
  
Gar looked up at Raven. She stared at him, without really seeing him. He waved his hand in the air. " Hey wake up!"  
  
Raven's vision focused. She moved to the table and took a seat. She twisted the can in her hands and decided to get it over with.  
  
"Gar, are you taking anyone to the party?"  
  
"Uh, not yet."  
  
"Do you have anyone in mind?"  
  
He sent her a weird look. " I'm not into incest."  
  
Her head shot up in surprise. " What! Pervert. I wasn't indicating that. Jeez"  
  
He kept staring at her strangely. "Ok. Then why are you interested in my dating life?"  
  
Raven mumbled "What dating life." then cleared her throat. " Someone was asking about you...in that way.."  
  
He looked at her cautiously. "Who?"  
  
Raven grinned. "A certain rock humping blond."  
  
"Dude! No way! What did she say, exactly? Word for word?" He hopped out of his chair and moved closer to her.  
  
"God, you are worse then a female. She asked if you were taking anyone to the party and asked if I could find out."  
  
"Dude! DUDE! Do you think she wants to go with me?"  
  
Raven nodded dumbly at him.  
  
"Do you have her number? Can I have it? Please? I have to call her!"  
  
"Fine. Get me something to write with and on."  
  
He moved to the counter and retrieved a pad and pen. Then returned to Raven's side. " Uh, mom left a note saying her and Dad had clients to entertain and they wouldn't be home early and to fend for ourselves tonight, dinner wise." He placed the materials in his hand down onto the table.  
  
"Fine, we can order pizza." She said as she scribbled Terra's number onto the paper then pushed it aside. "Don't lose it."  
  
Gar grabbed it, read it, pumped a fist into the air and screeched out a "Yes." Before running for his room.  
  
Raven collected her things and went to her bedroom.

* * *

Robin had finished his business and cleaned up. He did his homework and decided to go online for awhile. He stretched his legs out under his desk. He clicked through his E-mail. Answered a few. A sound came from his speakers and he looked up at his Buddy List. The screen name of a person he met in a chat a few weeks go appeared. He smiled lightly and sent an IM.  
  
Raven bummed around her room. She had changed into her beloved pj's. Finished her school work. And now found herself signing online. She wanted to check out Ebay. She could always find deals. She sat in her chair indian-style. Her CD of mixed songs blared out behind her. "Mother Mother" by Tracy Bonham currently was playing. Raven sang lightly along with it. Her odd taste in music never really fit her image. But music doesn't make you who you are. It's just a part of who you are. And she was a odd collection of knickknacks.  
  
She clicked through her E-mail and was about to do some surfing when an IM popped open on her screen.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Robin put a Oasis cd into his awaiting CD player and sat back. he didn't have to wait long before the girl answered his IM. He began chatting. Surfing the web idly in between replies. The girl doing the same.  
  
xxxxx  
  
_- You have Received an Instant Message -  
_  
SilentNightStalker: Hey.  
  
ShadowWhisperer: Uh, Hey.  
  
SilentNightStalker: You probably don't remember me.  
  
ShadowWhisperer: Probably.  
  
SilentNightStalker: LoL. We met a few weeks ago, in a Titan High chatroom.  
  
ShadowWhisperer: Oh. Yeah I remember.  
  
SilentNightStalker: So, how are you?  
  
ShadowWhisperer: Peachy.  
  
SilentNightStalker: Good. So since we go to the same school and all, mind telling me who you are?  
  
ShadowWhisperer: Sure do.  
  
SilentNightStalker: No prob. I always like a little mystery.  
  
ShadowWhisperer: I can tell by your name.  
  
SilentNightStalker: LoL. So.... What are you wearing? 

(Robin grinned to himself. No one said he had to be reserved on the net.)  
  
ShadowWhisperer: Clothing.  
  
SilentNightStalker: What kind?  
  
ShadowWhisperer: Sure you're not just a stalker. And the kind that you wear.

(Raven raised a brow at her screen. _' Males!'_ )  
  
SilentNightStalker: Only if you want me to be. And you can do better then that!  
  
ShadowWhisperer: Fine. If you must know. I'm wearing a trash bag and wooden clogs.

(Raven grinned.)  
  
SilentNightStalker: Kinky are we?  
  
ShadowWhisperer: To paraphrase... " Only if you want me to be."

(She smirked at the screen. ' This is kind of fun.')  
  
SilentNightStalker: Don't tempt me.

(Robin licked his lips and chuckled. _' his may be interesting.'_)  
  
ShadowWhisperer: Too bad. I make this trash bag look good.  
  
SilentNightStalker: Tease.  
  
ShadowWhisperer: And proud. So, what are you wearing? Seems fair.  
  
SilentNightStalker: Cock-ring and a Robin Mask. Robin grinned.  
  
ShadowWhisperer: ... That's different. But I think you stole the title of "Kinky".

(Raven was laughing. This was the most fun she had online in a long while.)  
  
SilentNightStalker: I'll give you a chance to steal it back.  
  
ShadowWhisperer: Wow. A gentleman also. I think I'm in love.

(Raven rolled her eyes.)  
  
SilentNightStalker: I try. So really, what are you wearing?

(Robin rubbed his hands together.)  
  
ShadowWhisperer: Pj's, if you must know. You?  
  
SilentNightStalker: Aww. Like I said, Cock-ring and Robin Mask.  
  
ShadowWhisperer: Lmao. You're a strange one.

(Raven laughed and shook her head.)  
  
SilentNightStalker: I know.

(Robin smiled. _' This girl is cool'_.)  
  
ShadowWhisperer: Well, let your freak flag fly. But sadly, I must depart. School and all.  
  
SilentNightStalker: Aw. Leaving me so soon! :Pouts:  
  
ShadowWhisperer: Yup.  
  
SilentNightStalker: Will I see you online again? Anytime soon?  
  
ShadowWhisperer: I'm sure you will. Remember. I need to reclaim my Kinky title.  
  
SilentNightStalker: That you do! Until then...wet dreams.

(Robin smiled.)  
  
ShadowWhisperer: You too, I suppose. Night.  
  
SilentNightStalker: Goodnight.  
  
Raven yawned and signed offline. Robin stretched again, smiling and also signed off. Both fell into the peaceful embrace of sleep. One dreamt of a faceless trash bag clad girl. The other of a faceless cock-ring wearing boy.


	6. Chapter Six

Annoyed Acquaintances, Unknown Lovers

By: Wrenna

big A/N:

This chapter is short, cuz I want to get some notes in. For the last chapter, the naughty Im. I got the C-Ring thing from watching that Graham Norton show, Alan Cummings was on talking about how he wore a C-ring under his kilt to the X2 Premiere, and for some reason that popped into my head when i was writing.

The trash bag and clogs comes from an old friend who used to tell guys that when they asked what she was wearing.

also the next few chapters will be focusing more on the dual relationships of Robin and Raven, i haven't paid enough attention to it, considering it's what he story is about. Also the party coming up on later chapters, will have some twists and turns, it will also be were the big reveal happens.

much angst then, and also in this chapter.

I have a feeling this story is going to be long, i can easily make it 30 chapters, i just have so much running in my head to write for it, maybe I'll make a sequel..or just make it 30 chapters..

i also did some fan art of raven for this story, ones a sketch, the other is it in color, i like the sketch more, but wanted to give everyone an idea to the outfit she were to school, that got robin flustered.

the links are in my Bio.

I'll work on some Robin ones later...can't decide between putting him in a speedo..or a C-Ring...decisions decisions.

Uh, one of the reasons why they have been fighting alot, other then being from different crowds, is because they have a psychical attraction. two teens, unrelated, living together, who are both hot, who wouldn't really.

but i figured since the online stuff covers their emotional sides, then this would cover the psychical side. and makes them perfect for each other.heh.

(is sleeping while typing this...... heh)

anyways...enjoy....

* * *

Chapter Six 

The morning came too soon. It seemed she had just laid down and closed her eyes. A small groan echoed in the bedroom. A rustling of sheets followed. A light sound of ' plop' was made as she flipped her body unto it's stomach and buried her face into the pillow. _' Ugh, to be a_ _vampire! Get to sleep all day..._' She squeezed her eyelids tightly, wishing sleep to return. Minutes ticked away. But sleep did not present itself. Oh no.

Other plans and images skittered around the recesses of her mind. Mainly bits and pieces of her dream. A mysterious man. A 'Robin'-style mask. A Ring for naughty bits.

Raven dug her face deeper into the pillow. A small case of giggles took over her body at the images. Her face slowly turning pink. Calming herself with a few deep breathes, Raven decided to face the day. It was going to be a good one. A certain inhabitant of the house was going to receive a bit of punishment.

Not that he had harmed her Pets. He was gentle with them, she had to admit. But just the fact, the nerve, that he entered her room. Her sanctuary. Then to remove something so precious from it. Meant he had to pay! And pay he would.

Crossing the room, she stopped in front of a small table. Sat on top of it was a plastic bad. She fingered it for a second. A grin on her lips. Inside held all she needed to get back at Gar. She just had to wait for the perfect time.

Her fingered slipped through her hair. Smoothing out tangles and wild stands. She turned on her heels, and stalked out of her bedroom. It was late in the morning, a weekend. Walking through the short hall of the basement to the stairs. She descended. Not caring she was still in her pj's. Screw Gar and Robin, if they had a problem.

_'Damn boys!'_

* * *

"Do you remember that one game, when Gar got his ass kicked by the visiting teams Mascot?" Victor's deep voice laughed out the question to his buddies. 

Gar sat at the counter, scowling at his friend. That event was just as well known as the rocking humping. Boy did he wish everyone would forget about it. But why would they. Not everyday someone gets beat up by a five foot squirrel dressed in a sailor outfit. Gar crossed his arms and grumbled at the counter top.

Sitting at the table with Victor, were two other boys. Robin being one of them. He punched Victor playfully in the arm, joining in on the laughter. To his right, sat another boy. Also laughing, but not as openly as the others.

From across the kitchen, the basement door opened slowly. The being behind it in no rush. As it cracked further open, a pair of blue-purple eyes peeked out at the scene. Four males sat around the kitchen. Three of them laughing, one pouting. She shook her head and opened the door all the way. Her eyes look over the room's occupants more closely.

Victor was leaning back in his chair, Gar was slumped over the counter. Robin sat to Victor's right, his arms rested on the table top, fiddling with a bag of chips. To his right, sat another boy. One she never seen before.

Slowly her head tilted, her eyes squinted. No one had noticed her yet, not that she cared. Much. They were still laughing about something. Her eyes remained on the new being. She blinked. And blinked again. A perfectly groomed eyebrow raised. With her mouth no longer able to contain the question running through her mind, she stepped further into the kitchen. She lifted a small delicate hand and pointed her index finger out.

"What is that?"

Four startled gasps answered her. Followed by four pairs of eyes, raised brows, and dying laughter.

"What?" One of them said. Which one she didn't know. Her eyes darted off the new boy to land on Robin. From Robin they went back to the mystery boy. Her eyes wouldn't stop. The sight before her was too weird.

"What's wrong Dark girl?" Victor asked, pulling her out of her daze slightly.

"Uh." Was all she could manage as her eyes absorbed the details. The black spiky hair. The shades. The cocky grin. Almost the same outfit. Red t-shirt, with black, green and yellow strips going down one side. Both sitting in the same position. The only difference was the age, and that the other boy looked more..goofy. This wasn't normal. _'Twilight Zone! I've woken up in the_ _twilight zone!'_ Her mind squealed.

"Hello!" A hand waved in front of Raven's face. " Anyone there?" She lifted her own hand and swatted it away and then cleared her throat. Again she pointed.

"What is that!"

Everyone followed the direction her finger was pointed. Their eyes landed on the fourth boy. Robin raised his brow and looked back at Raven.

"Larry."

The said boy smiled up at the goth girl. Only to be returned with a blink. He shrugged his shoulders and waved at her. "Hey!"

"Larry?" She asked slowly. Everyone nodded a 'Yes' at her. " Are you sure it isn't a science project?" Gar had to stifle a laugh at her question

Said science project dropped his head slightly. His smile fading. Robin reached over and gave a friendly pat on his shoulder.

"Don't listen to her." He turned back to the Raven, glaring from behind his shades. His voice low with boiling anger. "No he isn't a science project, but one could ask the same of you." Silently he added _'Bitch'._

Raven crossed her arms over her chest. Her head lowered a few inches as she glared at him. _'Annoying jackass!'_ Outwardly, she replied with. "Fuck off."

He only shrugged. Next to him, Larry took on the same pose, but openly glared at the girl. Victor shook his head and sighed. Gar, sitting behind where Raven stood, leaned over to the left. He looked at Robin, lifted his thumb to his throat in a slashing motion, then pointed at Robin with a grin. Again, Robin only shrugged. Raven continued to glare, Robin glared back. Though no one knew, really.

Victor leaned forward. "Larry here is a Sophomore, he entered the mentoring program, and Robin is his mentor." He said easily, looking at Raven the whole time. She glance at him slightly and nodded. Her gaze landed on Larry.

"How lucky for you." Came her dull reply.

With one last glare at Robin, she turned and left the kitchen.

Once she was out of earshot, Robin turned to Gar. His fists slightly clenching in his lap beneath the table.

"I can understand now why you guys don't get along."

Gar only shrugged.

* * *

Raven flopped down into the plushy couch. She snuggled deeply into it. Remote in hand, she turned the t.v. and flipped through the channels. _' Maybe I shouldn't have been so mean? Kids in_ _the mentoring program are there for a reason.'_ She sighed and flipped through another channel. _' But I didn't know that, now did I. Stupid mouth.'_ She snuggled deeper into the cushions. Tossing a small blanket over herself, she stared at the t.v. blankly. _' Should I go_ _apologize? Hmm. To Larry anyways. Robin can go to hell.'_ Her lips kicked down into a frown._ ' But I would have to be near Robin to talk to Larry, and I'm NOT apologizing in front of that lug!'_

She flipped over onto her side. Only to have the remote, held in her out-stretched hand, be pulled out of her grasp roughly. She sat up, brows furrowed. "Hey!"

Robin stood in front of the t.v. looking down at her. "Go apologize." He said sternly. Tossing the remote onto the coffee table. Raven only blinked at him._ ' Does he read minds now, jeez.'_

"Go. Apologize." He said slowly.

Raven crossed her arms. She wouldn't submit to him, even if what he said was the right thing to do. "You're in my way. Move."

He glanced back at the t.v., then quickly turned it off. "Not anymore."

She glared. " Annoying bastard." She hissed at him.

"Freaky goth."

"Insufferable jock!"

" Moody bitch!"

"You asshole!"

She gasped at him. Her hands twisted in the blanket. He crossed his arms and smirked at her.

"Frigid prude." He cooed out softly.

Raven narrowed her eyes and jumped up from the couch. With a growl, she picked up a small cushion and threw it at his head. It made contact. She gritted her teeth and stomped out of the room in search of her room. She stalked through the kitchen, ignoring the inhabitants. Angrily she made it down into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She paced the room, cursing at the man upstairs.

Moving to her bed, she lifted a pillow, buried her head into it, and screamed. Once she was calmed, she dressed quickly and left the basement.

Back in the kitchen, the others stared at Robin, who sat tensely at the table. Their gazes shot to a door as Raven stalked out of the basement. Without stopping, she walked out of the kitchen. She stopped in the hall, groaned, and turned around.

Again eyes were on her as she stood in the kitchen doorway.

"Look Larry, I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't know you were in the program." She sighed and kept her eyes on the boy.

"It's ok. Thanks though." He smiled shyly at her.

Raven gave him a small nod. Then left the house.

Back at the table, Robin ducked his head to hide the smile that crept along his lips.


	7. Chapter Seven

Annoyed Acquaintances, Unknown Lovers

By: Wrenna

Disclaimers: I own the plot, about all. Sunfire and MoonFire belong to Nate Sindel. Thanks again, You rock dude.

Sorry if there are any mistakes or if anything doesn't make since, I pumped these chapters out within a 4 hour period, and half asleep, I'm dozing off as I type this a/n. bed..sleep..calling me...

* * *

Chapter Seven 

The sound of heavy boots clapping against concrete was lulling. Followed by the warn down cracks of the sidewalk every three feet. It wasn't as good as meditation. But it worked just as well. The owner of the feet sighed. This wasn't exactly how they planned the day to turn out. The boots came to a halt. Raven sighed again. She looked over her surroundings. She made it as far as the park in her daze. Lazily, she placed herself on to a nearby bench. Leaning back, she let her head hang over the back of the bench, her eyes following the swirls and streaks the clouds made. Slowly her thoughts drifted off.

That would be the reason why she didn't hear the few short beeps of a car horn. Until the car's owner laid into it, and let out the longest, loudest beep possible. Raven huffed loudly, the noise beyond annoying. Her head shot up, her eyes darted over the surrounding area, looking for the source. The beep stopped long enough to let out a small train of beeps. Having to turn almost completely around in the bench, Raven narrowed her eyes on the disturber of her peace.

A green mint condition 1972 Corvette Stingray, convertible no less, sat idling on the corner. Raven raised a brow at the person behind the wheel. It was the Golden God himself. She continued to stare. Really, why wouldn't she. The horn beeped again, drawing her out of her wet fantasies. The golden one flashed a smile to rival the sun's brightness, and waved his hand at her, motioning for her to come over. She sent a small nod his way before forcing herself to stand. Slowly she dragged herself over to his awaiting car. Stopping next to the passenger side door, her eyes quickly slid over the black interior before staring into pale green eyes.

"Hey Sun."

Sunfire looked the girl up and down. Taking in her slouching, her rumpled clothing, and long face. "Hey Rave. Need a ride?" His smile grew when Raven looked him over with uncertainty. "Come on. I wont bite. Maybe."

Raven just smirked at him before opening the door and sliding in. After she was settled, Sunfire moved out of park and headed down the street.

"So, did you have a destination in mind?" he glanced over at her before returning his gaze to the road.

"Not really." She sighed.

"No problem. We can drive around until you do."

"Thanks Sun." A small smile graced her lips.

Sunfire drove down the street. Taking random turns here and there. Letting the car drive itself. Once in a while he would glance over at Raven. She stared off at nothing.

"So what has you down?" he asked casually.

Raven turned her head and studied his profile. Sun seemed to radiated off of him. His golden hair, his golden tan, his golden smile. ' No wonder everyone calls him Sunfire.'

"Do you think I'm a 'Frigid Bitch'?"

Sunfire whipped his gaze over at her, his brow furrowed, before looking back at the road. "No. But there are ways to find out." He sent her a playful smile. Which only resulted in a punch to his arm. He feigned pain before chuckling lightly. "You really know how to start a conversation."

Raven shrugged. "Why does the male species have to be...well..male?" She looked over at him. And smile at his somewhat confused expression. She couldn't help but giggle. Which earned her a stern look.

"I don't know why males are male. But I do know you would be lonely without male males." He smirked over at her, not fully understanding what he said himself.

"I suppose."

"Anyway. What's been up with you? I haven't seen much of everyone lately." He took another turn and sent her a look.

"Well, Gar tried to kidnap the spiders again, which he will get his payback, tonight hopefully. I met a guy online. And Robin's existence is driving me insane." She said in a rush.

Sunfire slowed to a stop for a light and looked over at Raven. " You met a guy online? How main stream of you." he teased.

"Shush!" Raven teased back.

He shrugged. "Well you mentioned it, so you must want to vent about it. Am I right?" he looked over at her again as the light turned green.

" Sometimes I wonder about you." He sent her a confused look before she continued. "You are quite preceptive for a male."

He smiled out at the road. " Comes with raising a sister."

Raven nodded. "How is Moonfire?"

"Good. She had a cold last week, why I haven't been around much. Also why the party has been pushed back a week."

"Well your parties are always worth waiting for."

A large smile curled Sunfire's lips. A teasing glint caught in his eye as he looked over at Raven. " I've made a party rule. You are the first to learn it, and can not attend, unless you follow it."

"And what is this rule?" Raven raised a brow at him.

"All ladies must wear a large t-shirt, and only this t-shirt I mind you, saying 'Sunfire is my god, and I, his willing Virgin'." He looked over at the goth girl and laughed at the look at on her face. A mixture of rage, disgust, and interest took form.

She sputtered a total of ten seconds before screeching at him. "You pervert!"

This only made him laugh harder. She narrowed her eyes on him. " Yeah, keep laughing pretty boy."

Twenty minutes later, the laughter finally stopped. Raven sat still, her arms crossed, her eyes glared out at the scenery. She wasn't really that upset. But it didn't make her day any better. Once Sunfire caught his breathe and calmed down enough to speak, he looked over at Raven and smiled softly.

"Sorry Rave. But your expression was funny. But really, if you can't bare to wear the t-shirt, then please me and wear a skirt. I like checking those legs of yours out." He wiggled his brows.

"Oh god. Stop it!" Raven slapped his arm and grinned. "Can't you be torturing some other girl right now?"

"Perhaps. But I already have you here."

"Oh, lucky me."

"So, let's hear about this guy you met online." He took another turn onto a empty road. The scenery had faded from city sites to open land and forest. Raven loved it.

"I met him in a chatroom for our schools. Didn't talk much then. A little while later he IMed me, and we chatted. He's a pervert like you. But I don't know. He's interesting." She shrugged and watched the lines on the road slip under the car.

"Do you know anything about him, other then that he goes to the same school?"

"Not really, we've haven't talked much about personal things yet."

"I see.Well just be careful." He sent her a concerned look.

"I know. Question."

"Shoot."

"Is it weird...to be attracted to someone you dislike, a lot?"

"Attraction is attraction. Simple as that. But I guess it would depend on what kind of attraction, you know?" He sent her glances while he spoke, mindful of the road.

She nodded and bit her bottom lip. " Attraction like I want to rip his clothing from his body and ravish said body." She said with a disgruntled sigh.

Sunfire perked up and raised a brow. "Well." He blinked. "Well. I guess that just proved you aren't frigid. But there's only two things you can do about it. Go for it, or don't."

"Yeah." Raven whispered in agreement." Wait. If that proves I'm not frigid, then are you saying I'm a bitch?" She sent a evil grin his way.

"Well." Sunfire sent her a quick glance, his hands tightened on the steering wheel and he inhaled deeply. "So, want to head back into town?"

Raven laughed lightly as Sunfire made a u-turn and sped off back into town.

* * *

Back in Jump City. A likewise conversation was being had, between the males sitting in the Logan's living room. Empty soda cans, chip bags, and other random junk food wrappers, were scattered about the coffee table and floor beneath it. It had been hours since Raven stormed out of the house. Larry had returned home soon after. The boys migrated into the living room. The t.v. tuned to a sports channel, long since ignored. Their conversation had quickly moved into the realm of girls, like it mostly did.

"So if there's a girl that you don't get along with, but have those kind of feeling for, what do you do?" Robin asked casually. They had been talking about relationships, and intimacy, so Robin hoped the question wouldn't spark too much suspicion.

"No way man. That's something you don't want to get into." Victor warned after filling his mouth with popcorn.

"Yeah dude, I think that would be weird. Even for me."

Robin nodded. _' There goes that.'_ "Ok what are your views on Online relationships?"

Gar shrugged. Victor thought it over before speaking. "I don't know. I guess it depends on the person having it, bro. It's common now, online dating and all that. But you do have to be careful, cuz it could be Gar over there, you're getting all hot and heavy over, thinking it's a Jessica Alba clone." Victor sent Gar a stern look.

"What! I only did that once! Not my fault you fell for it!" Gar complained.

"Why I oughta." Victor glared over at Gar, his hand clenched into a fist. Gar blinked and backed as far away as possible. "Anyways. Are you having an online fling, Rich?"

Robin shrugged lightly. " I think it's turning into one, maybe."

"Do you know anything about her?" Vic asked, still sending glares at Gar.

"Not too much. I know she goes to our school, we met her in that chatroom a while ago. She's different. Refreshing."

Victor nodded. "Know who she is, since she goes to our school?"

Robin shook his head. "Not yet. We are both not big on giving out our identities on the net. But I'm going to try to find out who she is."

Gar peeled his attention away from the t.v. screen and grinned at Robin. "Dude, you should. Might be one of your ex's messing with you. Or worse. Kitten."

Everyone cringed. Then began to laugh nervously. Robin panic slightly and closed his eyes. _'God, I hope it's not Kitten!'_

From the hallway, the door opened and closed. Gar grinned at Robin again, all knowing it was Raven, he again made a slash at his throat with his thumb. Robin kicked out at the boy sitting on the floor. And smiled when his foot made contact, causing Gar to yelp. Everyone looked up at the doorway when the hallway light was blocked out. Raven looked back at them, then at the mess and rolled her eyes.

Gar rubbed his sore side and turned his attention to his cousin. Robin and Victor listened with awe, as Gar and Raven began to converse.

"Where were you?"

"Asphalt surfing. 'Rents?"

"Dinner date. With?"

"SunfireI'm. Any?"

"Fridge."

"Tofu?"

"Nope, wouldn't let me."

"Good."

Raven turned from the doorway and went to the kitchen. Victor and Robin stared at Gar. Gar looked back at them, confused. "What?"

"What was that about? Was it even a conversation?" Robin asked.

Gar nodded and began to explain. "I asked where she was. She said she was out driving and asked where my parents where. I told her they went on their dinner date and asked who she went driving with. She said Sunfire and asked if there was any dinner. I told her in the fridge, she asked if it was tofu, and I told her no, cuz you guys wouldn't let me get any. And she said good and went to go eat."

"Do you guys do that alot?" Victor spoke this time.

"I guess." Gar shrugged.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Raven removed the left over pizza from the fridge. She placed a few slices on a plate and put it in the microwave. As it started she walked back to the living room. 

"Sunfire is pushing the party back by a week." She spoke, looking only at Gar and Victor.

"Dude! How come?"

"Some family stuff. There's also going to be people from the lower grades, since his sister is a Sophomore. So there's no alcohol like last time." She rattled out the details. Victor snorted.

"I doubt that. Someone will find a way to bring it in. Always happens." Everyone nodded in agreement. Form the kitchen, the microwave dinged and raven turned to leave before scolding Gar and remembering her plans for revenge. She smiled lightly. _' This will be too easy now.'_

"Pick this mess up before your parents get here."

"Yeah yeah, mom!" he groaned.

"Also, Tech-Tv is playing the V-Gamers Con from New York tonight." _'Way too easy.'_ She thought as Gar's eyes widened with excitement. '_ He'll be a zombie until that show is over_.'

Raven turned on her heel and left the room. Collecting her pizza from the nuker, she made her way to her bedroom. Once inside, she started her computer up. _' Wonder if mystery boy will be_ _on tonight.'_ Placing her plate down, she moved to the bag on her table and dumped the contents out onto her bed.

"Another two hours, and all will be set into motion."

xxxxxxxxxx

Those two hours passed with haste. Raven entertained herself with eating, and finishing up her homework. By now the t.v. show had been playing for about half an hour. Barefooted, so no one could hear her, she collected the revenge items into a cloth bag and crept out of her room. Slowly she made it up the stairs, opened the door, crept through the kitchen. When she reached the hallway. She listened for any sounds of people wandering. She heard the convention playing, and all three boys chatting loudly about new games and gadgets.

With a large smile, she moved around the staircase. They couldn't see her from the living room, but she wasn't going to take any chances. After what seemed like twenty minutes, she made it to the top of the stairs. In a slow rush, she made it to the end of the hall, and cracked open the door to the bathroom shared by Gar and Robin. Leaving it open slightly, to hear anybody approaching, she moved about the bathroom, collecting a few of Gar's belongings.

She wasn't nervous about grabbing Robin's items by mistake. It was pretty clear what belonged to who. Only Gar would use body-wash and shampoo that came in bottles shaped like fish or animals. Raven shook her head at them as she opened her bag. Pulling out a few bottles of various dyes, she began to pour them into his bathing supplies. _' Thank god this is the only color he gets this stuff in, or this would never work!"_

Raven collected any evidence of her being there and left the bathroom. Just as slowly, she retraced her path back to her bedroom, a grin plastered on her face the entire time. Once she made it back. She checked her computer to make sure the Instant Messenger program was running._ ' Falling for a mystery man, are you Raven.'_ She sighed and turned away from the computer, picking up the t.v. remote. She glance back at the computer as she turned the t.v. on. _' Yup, you sure are.'_

Crawling into the bed, she bundled herself into her covers, laid back, and enjoyed the horror flick marathon.


	8. Chapter Eight

Annoyed Acquaintances, Unknown Lovers

By: Wrenna

Disclaimer: Don't own TT.

Thanks again for the Sn's. You know who you are. Solar is Sunfire, Eclipse is Moonfire.This chapter is basically all online.

Also Food is Mammoth, Studly is Gizmo.

I apologize if this chapter is less then. I've been battling an ear infection, and it's only making me sleep like all the time, so I'm groggy. But I'll be working on more chapters later tonight and tomorrow.

* * *

Chapter Eight. 

Raven buried herself deeper under the cozy blankets. It wasn't that she was afraid of what she was watching. She loved these movies. Blood, guts, and gore. What wasn't there to like. But after three hours of this marathon, it was taking it's toll on Raven's nerves. The first movie had been classic. After deposing the evidence of 'Prank Gar'. She had retreated to her bedroom, snacks in hand, and settled down to a very nice ' Girl Loves Boy, Boy is Zombie and Wants to Eat her Brains' movie.

But now, now was different. _' Maybe I should have left the light on!'_ Raven thought as her eyes flicked over her darkened bedroom. The only source of 'light' available was the ghostly white glow from her computer monitor, and the constant flashing from her t.v. screen. And it didn't make the situation any better. The flashing from the t.v., only aided to casting demonic looking shadows about the room. _'OK, note to self, Ghost movies and no lights, equals a very uneasy Raven.' _Ducking her head under the blankets, her hand groped around quickly. With a small smile of victory, her head and hand popped out from under the warm mass. The small pale hand lifted and reached out, a black remote in it's grip. With a quick flick of her finger, the channel changed.

"Adult Swim. Much better."

From across the room, a loud 'Ding' echoed out into the gloom that is Raven's room. Letting loose a startled cry, Raven clutched her chest and glared at her computer. Tossing the remote and covers aside, she slid out of her bed and padded slowly over to her desk. With a sigh, she pulled her chair out and flopped into it, her hand reaching for the mouse, and clicking the link in the waiting in an IM.

"Good ole' Jinx and her Chatrooms." She muttered as she entered another chatroom made from her fellow schoolmates.

_**Welcome to Titan High Kicks A$$! : Go Teen Titans, Go!**_

_ShadowWhisperer has entered Chat._

FoodNDestruction: Me Hungry, brb.

HexMistress2020: Nothing new.

HexMistress2020: Hey girl, bout time!

ShadowWhisperer: 'Bout time'? You just IMed me.

HexMistress2020: Still. Took you long ENuff.

SexyManBeast: Yay! More babes for me!

StudlyBrainiac4U: No way pit sniffer. More for me!

FoodNDestruction: -Belches- Back.

SexyManBeast: ::Laughs::

ManBot2.0: You would, bro.

StarGazer: That was very unpleasant.

EclipseDancer15: I agree. Boys!

SolarWindSurfer: But you love us.

EclipseDancer15: Only you.

SolarWindSurfer: #Pats Eclipse's Head# You still can't have the car.

ManBot2.0: LoL.

StudlyBrainiac4U: Busted!

_SilentNightStalker has entered the chat._

ShadowWhisperer: Kick him in the Jewels, and steal the keys. :Grins Evilly:

SolarWindSurfer: #Covers said Jewels and flinches# Don't tell her that junk!

ShadowWhisperer: :Shrugs:

ManBot2.0: Hey Man!

SexyMandBeast: Where've ya been?

SilentNightStalker: Didn't realize I was in demand. --Spots a certain female and smiles-- Hey babe.

ManBot2.0: Ooohhh.... This your Lady Love?

SexyManBeast: ::Laughs::

SilentNightStalker: Shut it!

ShadowWhisperer: :Blinks:

SilentNightStalker: Anyway. Shadow, how've you been?

ShadowWhisperer: :Blinks again: Fine........you?

SolarWindSurfer: #Clutches chest in mock hurt.# Shadow! How could you!

ShadowWhisperer: :Rolls Eyes:

SilentNightStalker: I'm good....what?

ManBot2.0: Do I smell a fight?

StudlyBrainiac4U: Fight! Fight! Fight!

FoodNDestruction: Smash him good!

HexMistress2020: Oh please!

StarGazer: No violence, please.

EclipseDancer15: #Nods#

SolarWindSurfer: Chill man. Only joking with her.

_Geomancer5000 has entered the Chat._

Geomancer5000: !!Pounces Sexy!!

StudlyBrainiac4U: Man! Why don't the girls pounce me!

ShadowWhisperer: Look in the mirror lately?

SolarWindSurfer: Well I have work in the A.M. #Makes out heatedly with Shadow# Some day....some day. #Looks at Eclipse # Don't stay up late, you have school.

ShadowWhisperer: :Blinks:

EclipseDancer15: Ewwww. OK bro.

SilentNightStalker: --Glares hard--

ManBot2.0: LMAO

SexyManBeast: Silent and Shadow sitting in a tree...

StarGazer: Oh, it is getting late. I must leave also. Goodnight friends.

EclipseDancer15: Guess I'll go too.

ShadowWhisperer: Yeah. I don't do chats.

HexMistress2020: Blah. You're no fun!

SilentNightStalker: Chases Shadow down into IMs

_ShadowWhisperer has left the chat._

* * *

In his room, Robin exited the chatroom after his mystery lady. Shaking his head at Victor's comment. _'He's going to pay for that later!'_ He thought. Scrolling down his Buddy List, he stopped at a screen name and clicked it. 

"Now it's time to find out who you are!" With a smirk, he rubs his hands together evilly. Followed by a lame attempt at a 'mad scientist' laugh. With a shrug of his shoulder, he quickly sent a IM.

xxxxxxxxx

Raven leaned back in her chair. The chat bored her easily. _' At least he's on.'_ She thought as she stared at his name on her buddy list. Her fingers tapped lightly on her desk top, waiting for the IM she knew was coming.

"I'm turning into a drooling zombie fan girl!" Raven sighed. "Damn emotions. So pesky." Raven glared at the screen. Her conversation with Sunfire replaying in her head.

"I'm gonna find out who you are, my mystery man."

_'My mystery Man? Lucifer, I'm going insane!'_ A loud 'Ding' broke Raven from her thoughts. A smile chasing away her negative mood.

_-You have Received an Instant Message!-_

**SilentNightStalker:** --Sneaks up behind you and captures you in a hug--

**ShadowWhisperer**: Gasp. :Acts surprise, but sadly, fails.:

**SilentNightStalker**: Ouch? --Pouts and stalks away--

**ShadowWhisperer:** :Watches his ass..er..I mean..watches him stalk away?:

**SilentNightStalker:** --Wiggles said buttocks and grins-- I knew it! You want me, bad!

**ShadowWhisperer**: Blah. So what if I do.

**SilentNightStalker**: --Grins-- So..wanna play a game?

**ShadowWhisperer**: :Raises brow: What..kind of game?

**SilentNightStalker**: Like...20 questions? Get to know each other better. I'll understand if you want to keep stuff....annoymous though.

**ShadowWhisperer:** :Thinks it over: I'm up for it. Shoot.

**SilentNightStalker**: Hmm. Lets start with Favorites...food, color, band, etc.

**ShadowWhisperer:** Let's see. Food:anything Italian. Color: Black, Purple or dark blue. Band: Kidney Thieves at the moment.

**SilentNightStalker**: Cool. Same food wise. Red. And Audio Slave.

**ShadowWhisperer:** Anything else?

**SilentNightStalker**: I want to know everything about you. I am your friendly stalker.

**ShadowWhisperer:** How could I forget. Well here's the short and skinny.... I'm female, 17, go to Titan High. My grades are good. I'm not much for sports. I have a few friends, part of the goth/punk crowd. I live with family, like horror movies, dark poetry and novels. I'm single, healthy, like to hang out and go to parties. And all that good stuff...now you.

**SilentNightStalker**: Wow. That is like almost every girl at our school. --pouts again--

**ShadowWhisperer**: :Grins: You trying to figure out who I am? Maybe I'll tell you if you're a good boy.

**SilentNightStalker:** Really? --puts his good boy act back on--

**ShadowWhisperer**: Spill already.

**SilentNightStalker**: OK. 18, male, senior at Titan high, along with you. Grades are great, love sports of all kinds, on many teams. Guess I'm a jock falls to knees and begs Don't hate me! Anyway. Live with my folks, i like horror and action flicks, mystery novels, also like hanging out with friends and parties. Also very single and looking winks Good?

**ShadowWhisperer**: Yes. And I'll let the Jock factor slip this time... only cuz I find you interesting.

**SilentNightStalker**: Cool. So...what are you wearing?

**ShadowWhisperer:** Been waiting for that.

**SilentNightStalker**: I aim to please. So?

**ShadowWhisperer:** Ball Gag and snow boots.

**SilentNightStalker:** Wow....LOL. You are a weird one... but is that enough to win the title back?

**ShadowWhisperer:** Better be, mister. But I guess it depends on what you are wearing this night? :licks lips and waits:

**SilentNightStalker**: --also licks your lips-- Sadly, I'm only wearing a leopard G-string.

**ShadowWhisperer**: You know how to turn a gal on. and...ouch?

**SilentNightStalker:** Guess you win. --pouts and turns away--

**ShadowWhisperer**: Aw. Is there any way I can cheer you up?

**SilentNightStalker:** You can meet me at Sunfire's party --smiles innocently--

**ShadowWhisperer**: My ass. Sneaky too. But...I guess it couldn't hurt...I'm beyond curious.

**SilentNightStalker**: Awesome. Hmm. I guess we should meet at a certain time, or wear something to I.D. each other.

**ShadowWhisperer:** That works. I'll wear a silver and purple Bat pendant.

**SilentNightStalker:** Cool. Uh, I'll wear a pair of jeans with Batman patches on the back pockets.. don't ask.

**ShadowWhisperer**: I won't. I'll be looking for you. But now I must rest. Night

**SilentNightStalker**: Goodnight Sweetheart.

_SilentNightStalker has signed off._

* * *

Robin smiled at his computer as he turned it off. With a sigh of contentment, he flopped himself into his bed. _' I didn't find out exactly who she is, but I'll get to meet her nonetheless.'_ With a loud yawn, he snuggled under his covers and let sleep do what it does best. 

xxxxxxx

Raven blinked at the screen before her. '_Sweetheart?....that's new.'_ With a sigh she turned her computer off and pushed away from the desk. Returning to her bed, she snatched the remote up and flicked the t.v. off. Before forgetting, she quickly set her clock for an earlier time. _' Not gonna miss Gar's reaction to my prank_!' With a yawn, she settled into her bed, a large smile curled her lips. One word echoed through her thoughts as sleep took her. _'Sweetheart...'_


	9. Chapter Nine

Annoyed Acquaintances, Unknown Lovers

by: Wrenna

A/N: I'm replacing chapter 9, that was an author note with an actual chapter. My Internet doesn't seem to be going away like it was going to, I hope anyways, hehe. Oh well.

Enjoy and stuff....

* * *

Chapter Nine.. 

Raven leaned against the kitchen counter. Her fingers fiddling with a plate of orange slices that sat in front of her. Her eyes darting from the hall doorway to the wall clock.

_' Ten more minutes tops.'_ She popped another slice into her mouth, chewing slowly, as her foot tapped lightly to a random beet. From the hallway the sounds of footfalls echoed out into the kitchen. Raven froze instantly, her eyes slightly widened. _'No! It can't be him.'_ Her eyes darted again to the wall clock. _'He still has a few minutes.'_

Seconds ticked away as the footfalls grew closer. In what seemed like slow motion to Raven, the owner of the feet rounded the corner. She let out a loud sigh and closed her eyes. _'Damn jerk!'_

"Hello Raven." Robin said coolly as he spotted her at the counter.

"Hey." She shifted on her feet, still glancing at the clock.

Robin made his way around the kitchen. Randomly placing items on the counter for his breakfast. Moving to the other side, he collected a bowl from the cabinet and turned. Only to stop and and let his shadowed eyes glide over Raven's form. With a small shake of his head, he moved back to the counter occupied by Raven and threw his bowl of cereal together.

"What's with the pants?" He sent a glance up at her. " And why are you up so early?"

Raven concentrated on her orange slices, before looking up at the clock. With a small grin, she stood up straighter and looked over at Robin.

"They're bondage pants. And I'm not up that early, only an hour or so. And besides I wanted to hear the magic word of the day."

Robin looked up at her with a cocked brow. " Uh, what's the magic word?"

From the floor above, a loud squeaky shout echoed through out the house. It's owner having just finished it's shower and looked into the mirror.

"GREEN!"

Raven let out a small chuckle after the scream that followed the said magic word faded. Robin shook his head and returned to his breakfast.

"Bondage pants, huh?"

She nodded a 'Yes' as she placed her plate into the sink. Moving herself to the other side of the kitchen, she plopped into a chair and glued her eyes to the hallway.

_'I can't wait to see this.'_

It didn't take long. fifteen minutes at the tops. Before Gar came storming into the kitchen. Raven was the first to see and almost feel out of her chair from laughter. Gar glared at her before moving fully into the kitchen. Robin blinked. And blinked again.

"YOU! You did this!" Gar shook his index finger at Raven. Then placed his fisted hands on his hips and waited. And waited. And waited for Raven to stop laughing. Eventually she did, only to let her eyes take in the sight before her.

Green. He was green. His hair. His skin. Green. His eyes already being green didn't help his situation either. Coughing lightly and catching her breathe, she flicked her gaze over her angered cousin again.

He only snorted and stomped a foot. "Dude! Hello! I'm green here!"

Collecting herself quickly, she looked him straight in the eye and shrugged. "You had it coming."

Robin moved closer to Gar and stared at him. Gar shifted his gaze from Raven to Robin. Slowly getting paranoid. "How am I suppose to go to school like this?"

Raven rolled her eyes at him. "I see nothing stopping you from not going."

Gar blinked at her." I'm. Green."

"And I'm pale. Get over it."

* * *

Chaos. Pure chaos. Stomping. Yells. Laughter. Raven rolled her eyes and swung her bag over her shoulder. With a grunt, a jab to the gut, and a kick to the shin, she shoved her way through the school hallway. _'Who needs hell when you have Titan High.'_ She thought as she slammed her foot down onto another students unexpecting foot. She grinned when she finally made it to her locker. From beside her, Jinx slammed her locker door shut and smiled over at Raven.

"I know that smile. What do you want?" Raven said dully.

Jinx shrugged lightly and moved closer. " When you get to computer class, sign on your screen name."

"Are you crazy?" Raven raised a brow.

"No. Why?"

"Comp class is run by Mr. Slade. Remember him? Our lunatic teacher? If he catches us online, we're in deep shit!"

Jinx rolled her eyes and snorted. "Chill. There's a sub today. So be online."

"Oh. Alright."

With the warning bell ringing into the halls. Jinx and Raven made their way quickly to the class. After settling down into the small computer cubicles, they, with the rest of the class, turned their attention to the substitute teacher.

"Hello class. You all know me from the Art department. I'm filling in for Mr. Slade today." A few students cheered. " He didn't leave an assignment. Just a note about not trusting artsy types to get anything right." Several students booed playfully, including Raven. " So I say screw him. You may go online and do what you wish." The class cheered yet again. " BUT no porn!" She sent a look to a few of the male students. "AND no hacking." She looked directly at Gizmo, who chuckled nervously and slid down in his seat. "Have fun kids."

Taking her time, she signed online. To be IMed immediately by Jinx. She shook her head and replied to it.

_- Instant Message from: -_

HexMistress2020: Yo. This is fun! I can see you!

(Raven looked up over the short dividing walls to across the room. Jinx was doing the same. Her pink pig-tails bouncing as she sent a small wave and a large smile. Raven rolled her eyes and went back to the message.)

ShadowWhisperer: I guess. How did you know about the sub?

HexMistress2020: Mammoth had the class earlier. -Shrugs- So what are you wearing to the party? Wanna go shopping later?

ShadowWhisperer: You were sent to torture me, weren't you? I don't know. To both questions. But speaking of the party, I've decided to meet my "Mystery Man" there.

HexMistress2020: NO WAY! Cool, I guess. Be careful. Well I'll be there, so if anything happens, I'll kick his ass.

ShadowWhisperer: My hero. It'll be fine.

HexMistress2020: hehe. So do you know what he looks like and all that? And Oh... did you know your cousin is green?

ShadowWhisperer: Yes. Yes I did. And no I don't know what he looks like, but we are gonna be wearing some to I.D. each other with. --Shrugs--

HexMistress2020: Cool. Man I hope he isn't that nerd who calls himself the master of games or something.

ShadowWhisperer: Dear lord, I hope not! --Shudders-- Hold on, got another IM.

_- Instant Message from:-_

SilentNightStalker: Hello. Fancy meeting you here.

ShadowWhisperer: Hey. Yeah, guess it is.

( Raven blinked at the screen, ducked her head, and peered around the small area she could see. _' This is weird...getting...paranoid...'_)

SilentNightStalker: You in school also?

ShadowWhisperer: Yes....

SilentNightStalker: Hmm.. well there's only two computer classes right now..... -- glances around room --

ShadowWhisperer: I refuse to tell you which I am in. You can wait to see me.

SilentNightStalker: Ruin a man's dream. So...what are you wearing?

ShadowWhisperer: Cheater. I'm not telling -Crosses arms.-

SilentNightStalker: Damn. Had to try. I saw the weirdest thing this morning.

ShadowWhisperer: .....you're not the only one.

SilentNightStalker: So you've seen Beast Boy turned green?

ShadowWhisperer: Sure did. Beast Boy...still don't understand the point of that nickname.

SilentNightStalker: Do you know him? It just....works.

ShadowWhisperer: I do. I suppose it does....but Beast Boy?

SilentNightStalker: -Shrugs- Sadly, he picked it.

ShadowWhisperer: I don't doubt it.

SilentNightStalker: Well Sweetness. I wanna get a head start on homework. I'll talk to you later.

ShadowWhisperer: Alright. Bye then.

SilentNightStalker: Bye.

-_SilentNightStalker has signed off.-_

ShadowWhisperer: Ok Jinx. I'm back

HexMistress2020: Jeez, what took you so long. Find good porn?

ShadowWhisperer: -Sighs- No. Talking to Him.

HexMistress2020: Oh...so he's in this class maybe? -Looks around-

ShadowWhisperer: I don't know. I'll see you at lunch.

HexMistress2020: Party pooper. Fine. Cyas.

* * *

Lunch came quickly. Raven and her usual gang of friends crammed into an empty lunch table. Around them the usual lunch time noise echoed off the walls. The racket a twin to the hallway shuffle. Raven rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that day. 'This school will be the death of me!'

"So three more days until the party!" Gizmo piped up after everyone settled down. Making a show of slicking his hair back and flipping up the non-existent collar of his shirt. An action that reminded Raven of her cousin, Gar. Gizmo cocked his brow and smirked. "Look out Babes! Gizmo's on the way!"

Raven crossed her eyes at him, looked to Jinx who are doing the same. At the same time, both girls looked at each other, then to Gizmo, them made gagging noises. Mammoth laughed while Gizmo began to steam with anger.

"Stupid girls!"

Mammoth clapped the little man on the shoulder. "No wonder you don't have a girlfriend."

Raven snorted. "Like any girl would want him. Or man." Gizmo glared hard at her. She glared back and continued. " Better keep making that Girl-bot, baldy!"

Gizmo widened his eyes in shock. Then sent a fist into his sister's arm, earning a loud squeal from her. "Hey! why did you punch me!"

"You told her!" He whined

She shrugged and grinned. "Course I did. Not everyday your brother is making himself a girlfriend. I had to share."

Gizmo spluttered and shifted uneasily in his seat. Across from him, Mammoth burst into a fit of laughter, choking on his food. Raven pounded a fist into his back and looked back at Gizmo.

"You sad, sad little man." She shook her head and looked away.

"Anyway! Have you gotten those Concert tickets from your uncle yet, Rave?"

"Nope. Probably forgot about them. I should bring it up sometime."

"Uh, yeah! The concert is like in four months!"

"I know Jinx..calm down."

"I am calm!"

"Uh Huh."

Jinx took a long sip of her soda and set the can down. She placed her elbows on the table, and her chin into her hands. After sending a sideways glance at her brother and boyfriend, who had fallen into a deep conversation about Gizmo's girl-bot, she sent her gaze back onto Raven and smiled.

Raven caught the smile and shifted nervously. Jinx smiling, well like that anyway. Like a craze psycho, was never a good thing.

"Jinx. Can I help you with something?"

"Have you seen him naked yet?"

Raven blinked and stared at her in confusion. "I told you I haven't seen what he looks like yet, so why would I see him naked?"

"Not him silly. The other him. Richard. Dick. Robin. The man of many names." She said in sweet, almost seductive voice. An evil grin happily plastered on her face.

Raven blinked. and blinked. and blinked. One would think she had an eye problem by now. " Jinx? You really have gone crazy! I knew it."

Jinx managed to snort, roll her eyes and shrug at the same time. "I'm not crazy. But come on! He's lived with you for how long now, and you haven't "accidentally" walked in on him naked? You are the one who's crazy! Like him or not, he's still hot! You shame me!"

Raven sighed loudly before banging her head against the table's surface. " Why! Why me!"


	10. Chapter Ten

You know the name of the story by now...

By:Wrenna

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans. Moonfire and Sunfire are the creations of Nate Sindel. I don't own the movie Scream, or the song by RHCP. I do own Shayla.

A/N. I like to have a moment of silence for Jason Mewes Hair. -Tears up- My sister told me the other day that his hair is gone. I was sad.

Uh, I made a picture page thing for the party, so you know what the necklace, patch and dress raven is wearing looks like. Here's the link www. geocities .com/wrennastuff/TTThings .html

You know how the space thing works. I should have the link to my page in my bio. so you can access it there. I wrote this chapter last night, and was half way through 11 when a major family crisis happened. This has been a horrible year. So I'll post 11 very soon, i just need to finish it up...so enjoy until then..

Chapter Ten.

Three days passed in a blink of an eye for Raven. Apparently time still flies, even if you're not having fun. Not that the three days leading to the party were bad. They were normal, boring, 'shop till you drop', '"OMG! This outfit will so catch Sunfire's eye!", "Please kill me now!", torturous kind of days. All was well and fine in the world of Raven. Except for that fact that it was now Friday. Day of the long awaited party. And she had to admit to herself, she was kind of nervous. And with good reason. Tonight. Tonight she would meet him.

Raven slouched further into her swivel chair. Her arms hung limply out over the chair's armrests. Her head leaned back against the chair's back, dark purple hair swinging softly as she slowly spun herself in circles. Her eyes focused on a small stain on the ceiling then quickly flicked over to a clock on her desk. She sighed loudly and looked back at the ceiling.

"The party starts at eight, and it's only four now!" She spoke out to an empty room.

_'You're talking to yourself again.'_

"No shit, sherlock."

_'And you wonder why people think you're strange.'_ She continued to spin in circles, her eyes fluttering close as she became dizzy.

"Nothing wrong with having a little conversation with yourself." She sighed.

_'I suppose. But it makes you look crazy'_

"That's news." Raven rolled her eyes. "Why am I answering myself anyway?" She cocked a brow.

_'Uh, cuz you're nuts?'_

"So. Tonight is the night, eh? You're not going to chicken out are you?"

_'Why would I? It's not like I'm meeting some guy I've been talking to online. Who I don't really know. Who likes cockrings and I think I'm falling for. Why would I, Raven, want to chicken out!'_

"Good point." Raven brought the spinning chair to a halt and closed her eyes tightly, letting the wave of dizziness ease.

_'It'll be fine. Your friends will be there if anything goes wrong. So chill. And speaking of friends,_ _shouldn't Jinx and Terra be here soon?'_ Raven blinked her eyes open and looked at the clock.

"Yes. Now go away. You're creeping me out!"

Raven cast her gaze back to the ceiling as the front door bell rang out through the house.

"That's probably them." She listened to the faint sounds of her cousin opening the door and greeting the newcomers. The muffled rumble of a deep voice and her cousin laughing seeped down to her room. With a sigh she pushed herself out of the chair and stretched. "Or not."

With a quick glance at her computer and a slight smile, she made her way out of the basement and into the kitchen. The kitchen, however, was in total chaos. Three teen males skittered about franticly. Shouts and laughter mingled with the noise of various cabinets being open and slammed. Raven paused long enough to roll her eyes at the scene before pushing her way through the kitchen. _' When did our kitchen become a mosh pit!'_ After pushing bodies out of the way, she grabbed the teapot and moved over to the sink.

"Hey dark lady. You ready for tonight?" Victor called across the room as Raven filled the teapot. She glanced over her shoulder at him and gave a slight nod. "Cool. I can't wait. Shayla is gonna be there."

"Victor and Shayla sitting in a tree.." Gar started but was quickly stopped by a large black fist making contact with his thigh. "Aruuughh. It...hurts..." He gripped his cramping thigh and fell to the ground.

Victor smirked down on the green man as Robin stepped over him and tossed a few bags of chips on the table. Raven placed the full teapot on the stove and turned the burner on. From the hallway, the door bell rang out again. Raven pushed away from the counter and made her way toward the doorway.

"I'll get it."

Raven moved into the hallway and to the front door. She opened the door and was met by two squealing females. Raven blinked, turned on her heel and walked back to the kitchen. As she stepped over her still fallen and gasping cousin, the sound of the front door being shut and the two females moving closer to the kitchen could be heard. Raven ignored Robin and Victor's questioning looks and went about getting her tea made. Another loud squeal pierced through the kitchen as Jinx and Terra entered. All eyes turned to the doorway as Terra dropped her bags and rushed over to Gar. She fell to her knees and cradled a whimpering Gar to her chest. Jinx and Raven shook theirs heads. Robin and Victor smirked as Gar snuggled his head further against the blonds chest and wiggled his brows over at the other males.

Rocking the green boy slightly, Terra cooed down at him. "What happened hunny?"

Gar glared over at Victor, who glared back, before turning his gaze up to the blond and pouted. "Victor punched me!"

"What!" Terra's head shot up, her eyes narrowed onto Victor. He squirmed under her intense gaze, shuddered and looked away. Terra made a small "humph!" and returned her attention back to her boyfriend.

Jinx grinned down at the couple before walking across the room. She placed her bags in front of the basement doors and moved over to Raven's side, who had just finished making her cup of tea. Jinx leaned against the counter of the island, her back facing the others in the room, her arms crossed lightly against her chest. She turned her head and looked at Raven.

"So. We have about three and a half hours. Do we get ready now or in a little bit?"

Raven swirled the tea in her cup and shrugged. "Doesn't matter. But it looks like you and Terra brought your closets along. So we shouldn't wait too long."

Jinx sent a glance over her shoulder at Terra, who was now massaging out the cramp in Gar's thigh. Jinx raised her brow. Gar's head was laying limply to the side, a river of drool leaking from his mouth, his eyes crossed. Jinx sighed loudly with disgust and looked away, wishing for the image to be burned from her mind.

"We can start without her." Jinx said simply. Raven looked up and groaned before nodding in agreement. They both pushed away from the counter, Raven holding her cup of tea, and moved to the basement door. Jinx grabbed her bags, opened the door, and the two girls made their way down the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later found three girls sitting about a dimly lit room. Piles of clothes had been tossed and thrown about. Outfits were finalized, makeup applied, hair set. Now they just had to wait. It was an hour to the party, Mammoth would be arriving soon. Gar and his group of friends had already cleared out. Terra was offered a ride with them, but decided to go with her friends. Raven looked down at her outfit. Black knee high boots, black wrist warmers. A pink and black dress that laced up in many places, with a short flowing skirt. A silver chain and hoop type belt hung loosely around her waist. She shook her head slowly.

"I can't believe I'm wearing pink!"

Terra and Jinx looked her over and spoke at the same time. "Yeah."

"But, it looks nice on you, and it kinda has a purple color to it." Terra offered.

"You look damn hot! That's all that matters. Besides, you would have to had wait like a month before you could get it in another color. So deal!" Jinx commented as she checked herself over in the mirror for the fifth time.

"Yeah, I guess." Raven turned in her chair and picked up the black velvet necklace. She glanced at the silver bat shaped pendant set with amethyst stones and and quickly tied it around her neck.

Jinx turned back to them and took a seat on the bed. "So anyway. What are you wearing for this I.D. thing with your net hussy?"

Terra snorted and Raven glared at the pink hair girl. The girl gave her best Cheshire grin and shrugged. Raven sighed loudly and played with some of the ribbon on her dress.

"Net hussy, huh?" She shook her head. "I'm not telling you."

Jinx pouted. "Well, what is he using then?"

"I'm not telling you!" She crossed her arms.

"Why not?"

Terra just sat on the floor, looking from girl to girl with interest. Jinx continued to pout. Raven glared.

"I'm not telling, because then you'll go searching for him the entire party, and then you'll embarrass us all in some way."

Jinx huffed and narrowed her eyes. "I will not!"

Raven and Terra both snorted at her with raised brows. Jinx sputtered, huffed again and glared at the wall. Terra looked over at Raven and grinned.

Raven stood from her chair, looked herself over in the mirror quickly and headed for the door, calling over her shoulder. "Let's go, Mammoth will be here soon."

Jinx and Terra stood, made a few last second adjustments and followed Raven up to the first floor. They were greeted by Raven's aunt, who looked them all over and nodded in approval. They smiled at her and moved out of the kitchen. In the hallway they stopped and collected their jackets. As they headed out the door Mrs. Logan stopped Raven .

"Raven, have fun tonight. Don't get into anything you shouldn't be. If there's any trouble, then call. And as I told Robin and Gar, it's a Friday, and your uncle and I aren't worried about curfew tonight." Mrs. Logan smiled at Raven and gave her a small hug.

"Ok, Zoe, thanks." Raven smiled and joined her friends out on the porch.

The gold and black painted Hummer slowed to a stop. Mammoth cut the engine and looked over the occupants of his car with a playful smirk.

"Get out!"

As one, the hummer's doors opened and the car unloaded. They regrouped in front of it, their eyes roaming over Sunfire's house, and the surrounding land. The house was large and surrounded by forest. It was well off any main roads, so they never had to worry about the noise. People upon people had already arrived and were milling about. Music played loudly from inside the house. The typical laughter and shouting mingled in with the rock music. As they moved closer to the house, splashing from the pool could be heard from the backyard. Interior and exterior lights lit the house up brightly against the dark sky and forest.

Terra shivered lightly and laughed nervously. "I shouldn't have watched 'Scream' yesterday."

Gizmo eased himself next to Terra's side and wrapped a arm around her waist. "Don't worry baby, The Giz-Man is here." He winked at her and grinned.

Jinx rolled her eyes, Mammoth chuckled, and Raven sighed. Terra on the other hand, tensed. She turned her body and glared down at the little man. As his arm slid from her body, she quickly reached into her purse and raised her hand, a small black item was clenched tightly in her fist. Gizmo paled as she pressed a button on the device and blue electric snapped out from the item's prongs. He backed away slowly as she spoke.

" Touch me again and my Stun Gun will have a party with your privates!"

Gizmo gulped. Looked at the others. With a small chuckle, he turned away from his friends, and ran for the house. Terra smirked and moved into the house with the others. As they walked through the opened front door, a female voice called them to an halt. They turned and looked in the voice's direction.

A young girl pushed her way through the crowd, a smile on her face. Her long white hair was pulled back into a braid, a gold hoop swung lightly from the end of the braid about her knees, her bangs spiked out around her face. Clad in red leather pants and black boots. A red tank top fit snuggly over her large bust with a red bell sleeve that hung from her shoulder with loose stitching from the right arm. Raven, Jinx and Terra smiled back at the girl. Mammoth sent her a wave as she moved closer, but left when he caught sight of a few buddies. The girl waved her right hand at them, her sleeve falling back to show the black glove that covered her arm. The small moon shaped burn on the back of her right hand shown briefly as she dropped it back to her side. With a few more pushes through the crowd, she came to an halt in front of the three girls.

"Hey girls!"

"Hi Moon!" Terra replied

"Hey girl!" Jinx chirped.

"Hey Moonfire." Raven smiled lightly at her and gazed into the black voids that where the girls eyes. "Got new contacts I see."

Moonfire smiled and shrugged lightly. She leaned forward some and blinked. The black contacts covered all of her eyes visible surface. "Do you like?"

Raven nodded. "I do. Do they come in purple?"

Moonfire nodded. "Sure do. I'll give you the pamphlet later."

"Cool, thanks."

"No problem." Moonfire flicked her gaze over the crowd and groaned. "Ugh! That boy never learns!"

Jinx and Terra looked around. "What boy?" They asked.

Moon shivered and pointed over her shoulder, to the approaching boy. " That one!"

Raven looked also and snorted. The boy walked up to their small group and stood next to Moonfire. He nodded at Raven, Jinx and Terra. "Hello Ladies. Having a nice evening?" Before they could answer, he turned to Moon and tried to smile sexily at her. She made a grunt like sound and placed her hands on her hips as he continued.

"Moonfire, dear. You left in a hurry, we couldn't finish our conversation. How about you and I find somewhere quiet, and get to know each other better?" He winked slowly and widened his smile.

Raven, Jinx and Terra blinked at the boy. Quiet giggles shaking their bodies lightly. Moonfire rolled her eyes at him and took a small step back. "Larry! Larry, I've told you more then once that I'm not interested. I tried to be nice about it, but now you are grating on my nerves. If this is the only way to get the point across, then so be it, and I apologize ahead of time." She turned toward him, he looked on confused as she lifted her fisted hand and brought it crashing into his face.

Larry blinked at her in shock. Mumbled incoherently. Then crumpled to the ground, out cold. The other three girls gasped as they let their laughter loose. Moonfire shook her head at the fallen boy, then turned to the laughing girls with a smile. "Boys! Never listen!"

The other three nodded in agreement and sobered up some. Moonfire moved further away from the boy and stood next to Raven. "Rumor has it, that you and my brother are getting it on, is it true?" She raised a playful brow at Raven.

Raven sighed and looked at Moon. "No. Just friends."

Moon shrugged sadly. "Too bad."

Raven ignored Terra and Jinx's chatter and nudged her shoulder lightly against Moonfire. "Maybe next time. What about you? Anyone new in your life?"

Moon shook her head. "Nope. But.." She locked her gaze onto a figure across the room and smiled. "I have my eyes set on that one!"

Raven looked to here Moon pointed. She looked back at Moonfire. Moon was staring at the red-headed girl clad in purple and silver with a happy expression. Raven raised her brow some and smiled herself. "Good luck."

Moon nodded. "Thanks, have fun tonight." She moved away from the girls and headed across the room.

Raven turned on her heel, stepped up to her friends, who were still gossiping, and pushed them forward some. "It's a party. Go mingle." The three of them made their way into the crowd.

Behind them, a young perky blond named Kitten, walked by the boy crumpled on the floor. She stopped, smirked down at him, and poked his side with her heeled foot. Larry mumbled something the girl couldn't understand. She poked him again.

"Get up Larry. There's only a few Sophomore at this party, and you're making all of us look bad!" She whined.

Slowly Larry began to come to. He blinked his eyes open a few times to focus them. Kitten leaned down and smacked his face to wake him up further. His eyes widened as he stared at the blond. His mind a haze except for a few images of Moonfire flashing before him briefly, he raised himself up and reached for the blond without much thought. Her eyes widened as Larry's mouth came crashing against hers.

Kitten froze in shock. Larry continued to kiss her. She blinked a few times and moaned, letting herself melt into the kiss. Somewhere behind her, she heard a few of her friends snicker and gasp. She pushed Larry away, swiped her hand of her mouth in disgust and screamed. She hopped to her feet and ran away from him.

_' Oh my GOD! Larry just kissed me! Everyone saw it! And..And...Oh my god! I liked it!_ _Noooo!'_ She screamed again and ran for the nearest bathroom.

Larry was still in a daze. He mumbled again, a goofy smile plastered on his face, and fell back to the ground. Moments later he was back to being out cold.

Robin, Victor and Gar stood in a small huddle near the couch. Kori had been pulled away from the group a few minutes before hand by a happy Moon. Sunfire had already stopped by and greeted them, being closely followed by Kori's older sister, Kara. Robin tapped his fingers against his thigh, whistling lightly as he scanned over the crowd. Victor and Gar looked at each other, then to their friend. Gar grinned and Victor shook his head before slapping the nervous boy upside his head.

Robin yelled out, his hand moving to the back of his head to sooth the sting. His shaded eyes narrowed on the taller boy. "Hey! What was that for?"

Victor shrugged, smiling, and took a sip of his drink. "Felt like it?"

Robin grumbled and went back to searching the crowd. Only to have his friends interrupt again. "So dude. What is she wearing? We can help you find her."

"Not telling."

"Aw man! Why not?" Gar asked.

"'Cause you'll ruin it."

"Rob, we won't ruin your thing with your net love. Promise man. But it would make it easier, having three sets of eyes looking, instead of one. Might miss her." Victor offered. Robin seemed to think of over, but was still wouldn't agree.

"Alright man, but if you change your mind.."

"Thanks Vic. But I'm sure I'll be fine."

"So what is she looking for on you?" Gar asked, moving closer as to keep the 'secret'.

Robin smirked and turned to the side, pointing to his back pockets. "Batman patches. They're large, so she can't miss them."

"Yeah, only you would wear Batman patches on your ass and enjoy it." Victor commented.

Robin glared again and crossed his arms. "Nothing wrong with liking Batman!"

Victor threw his hands up into the air, one still holding his drink, in mock surrender. Robin turned back to the crowd as Victor and Gar let out a chuckle.

_'Ok Rich, Silver bat pendant with purple stones on a black choker thing. Keep the eyes open.'_ As he looked over the crowd, moving around the room slowly, he tucked the back of his t-shirt into his jeans. He looked over his shoulder and made sure the large yellow and black patches on each back pocket were clear to view. With a smile he continued to walk around, Victor and Gar trailing behind at a small distance. Neither wanted to miss the "Meeting".

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	11. Chapter Eleven

A.A, U.L. (you know what it stands for)

By Wrenna.

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans. I don't own Moonfire, nor Sunfire. (They belong to Nate Sindel. Who's really cool and stuff, so go read his stories so he'll update faster!) -Innocent smile- I also don't own Steel. (he belongs to Dr. Evans.)

I would answer your reviews, but there's too many! But I do read them, and know you exist! So many thanks for liking my story. Even though the party isn't go as I had originally planned.( Had more people making out and naughtiness) Except for a scene or two, it's pretty much on the dot. And still getting my view across, so that's all that matters. P

**----**

Chapter Eleven

Kara followed behind Sunfire as he made his way through the crowds. Her eyes practically glued on his rear. A small smile on her face. She had heard many rumors over the years about him. None too bad. But lately the talk of the school seemed to be that he and Raven had a thing going. Not that she disliked Raven. They had hung out over the years. But Sunfire was meant to be Kara's. And friend or foe, no one would stand in her way.

Sunfire came to a halt, making Kara bump lightly into his back. She let out a small gasp and looked up at him shyly when he sent a glance over his shoulder. He smirked at the raven haired woman and winked. He turned back to the group of people in front of him and smiled. He moved closer, Kara still following, and tapped his finger onto the shoulder of a purple haired girl.

Raven startled and turned around. She looked up into the smiling face of Sunfire and glared. _'Grr._ _He knows what's happening tonight..men!'_ "Can I help you?" She asked dully.

Sunfire shoved his hands into his front pockets and rocked on his heels some. He shrugged his shoulders and chuckled lightly down at her. She glared harder at him and crossed her arms over her chest. Kara stepped out from behind Sun to stand next to him. She smiled at Raven, Jinx, and Terra. They all smiled back and said hello. Sunfire greeted the other girls. He turned his gaze back to Raven and slowly looked her over. Not caring what the other girls thought. Kara huffed, Jinx and Terra giggled, and Raven glared to a point that she couldn't see through the slits of her eyelids.

"Well. The dress is too long, and the boots too high. But looking good as always." He commented as he brought his gaze back to her face. Raven closed her eyes and groaned. She dropped her arms and tugged at one of her wrist warmers. The four people with her watched as she pulled out a medium sized button. She lifted it in the air, eye level with Sunfire and smirked.

He laughed loudly and read the button out with a smile. ""Sunfire is my god, and I, his willing Virgin!." I like it, now wear it!" He smirked.

Raven rolled her eyes and pinned the button to her hip. "Yes Almighty One."

"That's my girl. So, has it happened yet?"

"Nope. Still looking."

Jinx leaned forward and nudged Raven. "She won't tell us what she's looking for, so we can help."

"You would just get in the way." He said simply to Jinx. Which earned more glares.

Not liking the way things were going, Kara cleared her throat and moved closer to Sunfire. She gripped his arm lightly, tugging a bit and smiled at him. "Sunfire, come dance with me! I love this song."

Sunfire looked over and smiled at her. He nodded his head slightly and let her pull him away. He waved at the three girls as he was swallowed up by the dancing crowd. Once Sun and Kara were gone, Jinx crossed her arms and grunted. She nodded her head in the direction of the people dancing. "Talk about Hussy."

"Have you guys seen my Beast Boy yet?" Terra asked, looking around the crowd.

"No. But I'm sure he's killing people with his bad jokes, so just look for the trail of bodies." Raven answered, her eyes gliding over the rears of the male party goers. Jinx noticed and decided to join in with a shrug.

"Raven, never knew you had it in you, checking out guys openly. But it is fun, isn't it." Jinx smiled, her thumb running over her bottom lip as she eyed a few more rears.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Jinx, for someone with a boyfriend, you sure do let your eyes wander."

She shrugged but didn't stop looking. "Well, it's only my eyes that are wandering, so there's no problem."

With a shake of her head, she lifted her gaze to anything other then back-ends. At one end of the room, she spied Gizmo in the middle of a group of females. They all looked at the short boy in repulsion before slapping him repeatedly on the face. Raven laughed and let her gaze roam. On the other side of the room, she spotted Moonfire talking with Kori, who was looking a bit shy. She turned back to her friends and sighed.

"Let's move to another room. I don't think he's in this one."

They nodded at her and moved through the crowd. Raven's gaze made one last roam of the room and followed out behind them.

**---------**

As everyone else was off in their own little worlds or on a search mission. Larry had finally come around. He removed himself from the floor and stumbled his way around the house. His face hurt, his head hurt, and had a vague memory of kissing. He sighed loudly as he came to an area of the house that wasn't packed with people. He searched around looking for a bathroom. As he headed into a somewhat dark hallway, a pair of hands darted out and grabbed him. He let out a startled cry. He tried to push the attacker away, but was too weak from being knocked out.

"Please! Don't hurt me." He pleaded.

The hands pulled him roughly down the hall and into a darkened room. He blinked into the darkness and called out with a shaky voice. "Hello?" A loud whisper from a female voice told him to "Hush!" He gulped and closed his eyes, his head slumped forward, still spinning.

His kidnapper moved closer and reached a hand out behind him. The room flared with light. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked at the cleavage a few inches away. He blinked. Gulped. And slowly let his eyes travel up wards. His gaze slide over the smooth lightly tanned skin. Over the cleavage, over the a slim neck, over the chin and mouth. His eyes widened as they collided with the blue ones in front of him.

"K...Kitten?" He asked in a low whisper.

She grinned and pushed him against the wall. Larry winced and let out a small "Ow!." Kitten giggled and leaned in closer.

"Larry-Pooh!." She cooed at him. He looked at her. Terrified, confused, and a little curious.

"Uh, Kitten...Did I do something to upset you? I'm sorry if I did!"

"Larry Pooh! Why would you upset me?" She pouted sweetly at him.

He looked around nervously. "Cause I'm Larry." Kitten pressed a finger to his lips and shook her head with a 'No'. With a squeal-like giggle, she launched herself forward, falling into the frightened boy. He squeaked and closed his eyes.

Kitten claimed his lips in an earth shattering kiss. She moaned as Larry melted into a puddle under her experienced lips. Seconds faded into minutes. Kitten pulled away breathless and stared at Larry.

By this time, Larry's goofy smile returned. He straightened himself up, pushing Kitten away from him some. He inhaled deeply, his smile turning into a slow grin. With lazy ease, he looked Kitten over like she was prey. Kitten shivered as his gaze slid over her. Their eyes met. Kitten's breathe caught. Larry's grin widened. He winked at her slowly. His voice washed over her like warm velvet.

"Take it easy baby. We have all night."

Kitten's eyes rolled to the back of her head, she sighed and shuddered in pleasure before collapsing into Larry's embrace.

**-------**

Robin made his way slowly across the house. His eyes searching the neck of every female he could see. Victor and Gar tagged along at a safe distance. As they moved from room to room, a young dark skinned girl saddled up with Victor. The one and only Shayla. She attached herself to Victor's hip. Smiling and flirting with him. They followed along without really paying attention to anything else. Gar stayed a few feet behind Robin, his own eyes searching out his girlfriend. He wasn't having much of a good time without her.

Gar narrowed his eyes as they entered yet another room. A few people passed by wearing black t-shirts. Not that the shirts alone bothered Gar. No. Nothing wrong with the shirts, except for the picture they held on the front. A somewhat blurred picture of his girlfriend, half naked, and molesting a boulder. His eyes skimmed over the picture and landed on the lettering underneath. The bold pink lettering that stated; "Support the Fight! And stop the Sexual Harassment of Boulders today!" Gar growled darkly and crossed his arms.

_'Stupid meanies!'_

Robin came to a halt and sighed heavily. His gaze searched over the crowd of the room. He spotted Sunfire and Kara huddled together in a corner. Moon and Kori sitting closely to each other on a couch. By the doorway on the other side of the room, he noticed Jinx and Terra. They chatted with a girl in a pink dress, her back facing Robin. _' Probably Raven.'_ He thought as his eyes moved on. He turned himself around and tapped his foot in annoyance. Gar caught sight of Terra and wave at her with a smile. She waved back and motioned for him to wait while she finished up with the girls. Victor and Shayla came to a stop next to Robin.

"Any luck yet, bro?" Victor asked.

Robin shook his head. Victor clapped him on the shoulder and gave him a slight shake. " Don't worry. The night is still young. I'm sure you'll find her."

"Thanks."

Victor nodded. Looked at Shayla, looked back at Robin, then wiggled his brows. He leaned in closer to his friend and smiled. " Shay and I are going over to that couch." Victor jerked his thumb over his shoulder, indicating the small empty couch against the wall. "Shout if you need anything."

Robin nodded and smiled. "Have fun."

Victor shuttled Shayla off to the couch. Robin looked over to his side to see that Gar had already disappeared. He sighed again. Absently he ran his hand through his hair. Spiking the already impossibly spiked hair. He slumped his shoulders and closed his eyes.

_'She has to be here...'_

Raven, Jinx, and Terra walked into another room. Jinx sighed loudly and sagged against the door frame. She looked over at Raven, who was casting a quick look over the room, and cleared her throat. Raven turned around and sighed. Jinx blinked and shook her head.

"I think we're back were we started."

"Yup. We went in a circle, searched all we could, and still no mystery man." Terra added.

"Rub it in why don't you. It's a big house with a lot of people. Should have known it wasn't going to be easy." Raven sighed and fiddled with a few ribbons on her dress.

Jinx put on a light smile and tapped Raven's foot with her own. " Hey. We still have time. Let's take a break, enjoy the party some, then look again. Besides, you always find something you've misplaced, when you're not looking for it."

Beside them, Terra perked up and smiled. She waved to someone across the room and held up a finger, telling them to wait. She turned back to Raven and Jinx and gave an apologetic shrug.

"Sorry girls. But I just found Gar and I wanna go hang out with him."

Raven nodded. "Ok. Have fun."

Terra gave Raven and Jinx quick hugs and smiles. "Thanks. Let me know when you wanna start looking again. I'm glad to help." After Raven nodded again, she turned away from them and ran over to Gar.

Jinx giggled and shoved Raven's shoulder lightly. "Come on. Let's harass someone. Maybe Kara."

Raven smiled as Jinx turned her around like a child and pushed her forward. She sent another glance over the room, she couldn't resist. Her feet stopped working as her eyes landed on a Batman patched ass. _'Holy crapola, Batman!'_ Jinx pushed her a little harder.

"Jinx! Stop!" Raven pushed back. Her heart pounding in her chest.

"What is it?"

"Him! It's him!" She whispered harshly and pointed across the room. Jinx eyes landed on the man.

"How do you know?"

Raven watched as his hand slid over his jet black hair. His body moved in slow motion for her. Her eyes roamed over his form, taking it in. In another whisper, she answered Jinx. "Batman patches."

Jinx, who was practically holding Raven up, looked the man over again with a furrowed brow. Her gaze landed on the patches and she let out a giggle. "That's why you've been checking out the rumps?"

Raven nodded. Her hand latched onto Jinx's as her mystery man slowly turned around. Jinx noticed too and whisper to Raven. "This is it."

xxxxxxxx

Robin straighted himself. His arm dropped to his side, his hand finding it's way into his front pocket. With a deep inhalation of breathe, he nodded to himself. _'Ok. One more look about,_ _then enjoy the party for awhile.'_

He turned on his heel to his left slowly. His eyes again roaming over the female half of the room. Still nothing. He kept turning, his gaze stopping for a few moments on the image of Moon and Kori kissing shyly. He blinked and turned the rest of the way, now facing the other side of the room. His eyes slid over a few more girls. They took in Raven and Jinx. Jinx looked like she was holding up Raven. He let his eyes stay on her face briefly, taking in the wide raccoon look of shock before moving on. He sighed and kept turning until a screeching sound pierced the music. His head shot around , searching it out, only to land on Raven again.

He furrowed his brow and blinked at her. She looked toward him, breathing heavy and wide eyed. He looked over his shoulder quickly then back at her. Jinx also seemed to be in shock. _'What are they looking at!'_ Again he looked over his shoulder and back to them. _'Wait...they're_ _looking...at me?'_

His hands snaked behind himself to pat the patches on his back pockets. '_No..' _He looked back at Raven and Jinx, his eyes skimmed over them both, to stop at Raven's neck. On a black choker, hung a silver bat with purple stones. He inhaled quickly and leaned forward. His lungs seemed to forgot how to work. _'Raven! She's Raven..'_

xxxxxxxxxx

She watched as he turned. Stopping briefly before continuing. Her brow furrowed some before raising as he turned to face her. Her heart dropped. Her lungs stopped. Her eyes opened so widely, they hurt. Without thinking, she let loose a screech and fell back into Jinx's body when he looked away. Jinx, also in some shock, gasped and supported Raven's weight.

_'Robin! He's Robin! Curse you gods!'_

Jinx blinked and pushed Raven to stand on her own feet. Raven wobbled a few seconds before inhaling deeply and steadying herself. Her eyes never lifting from Robin. She watched as he caught his breathe and straightened himself. She felt his gaze on her. Felt his shock. She made a small step forward. Time halted to a stop for her. All that existed was Robin, and the sound of her own breathe and heartbeat. Her mystery man, Robin, also moved forward, taking a couple more steps then herself. Her heart stopped again. She blinked. The sounds of the party came crashing down on her. She blinked at him again. He was still moving toward her. One thought took over her mind, her body.

_'Run!'_

And run she did. Straight to Robin. She skidded to a halt a few feet in front of him. Robin stopped moving, his hand twitching at his side. They both lifted a shaky finger at one another.

"YOU!"

They dropped their hands. Raven glared at him as he widened his stance and crossed his arms over his chest. He smirked lightly at her.

"So, you're Shadow Whisperer?"

"And you're Silent Night Stalker?" She rolled her eyes and copied his stance, arms crossing. "Typical!"

Robin snorted and raised a brow. "Typical?" He question.

"Yes. Finally find a half decent guy and he turns out to be you!" She spat out.

"And what's wrong with me!"

"Look in the mirror lately?" She replied dully.

"Have you!" He shot at her, anger rising in his voice.

"Oh, screw you Jockstrap!"

Robin leaned forward and leered at her, his voice low and deadly. "You wish, gutter trash!"

Raven's eyes widened briefly before narrowing. Robin smirked at her again. She gritted her teeth, clenched her hand into a fist and swung it up wards. "Fuck you!" Her fist slammed into his jaw.

The blow sent his head reeling back. His ever present shades detached and flew a short distance away. Robin stumbled back ward. He caught himself before he fell and straightened himself up. His right hand holding the left side of his jaw. He turned back to Raven, his naked eyes narrowed onto her. Her own blinked at him.

_'Wow...Azure.'_

Was the only thought she was allowed as Robin launched himself at her. She raised her arms and fists in defense only to let out a gasp as Robin snaked his hand around to the back of her neck and pulled her roughly to him. Before she could protest, his mouth was moving over her own, the hand that held her neck moved to grip her hair lightly and tug her head back, deepening the kiss. Raven's eyes fluttered and closed against her will. Her body betrayed her and melted against his. Her hands twisted into his shirt at his sides, and his free hand came to cup her face.

Just when the kiss was getting more intimate, a muscled arm wrapped itself around Robin's neck and roughly pulled him away from Raven. Robin let out a grunt and struggled against the tight hold. Raven looked over Robin's shoulder to his captor. Purple eyes looked back at her in concern before looking down at Robin. His thick Austrian accent rumbled out calmly to her.

"This fool bothering you Raven?"

Robin struggled again and sighed loudly, before slumping some. His eyes darted from Raven then over his shoulder. "Let me go Steel."

Steel, who was a few inches taller and slightly bigger, looked down at Robin again. "I don't know if I should Robin. Not like you to force yourself upon the ladies."

By this time, almost everyone in the room had witness the encounter. Both Robin and Raven's friends had made their way over to the couple. They had been confused at first, but knowing what was to happen tonight, they just watched on with smirks and giggles. Sunfire had also made his way over, after pushing through the crowd. Kara still trailing behind. He came to a stop next to Raven. He looked at her briefly before landing his gaze onto Robin, still in Steel's grip. Robin glared back at him and Sun shook his head before turning back to Raven.

"He's the one, huh?" He asked her lightly after leaning close to her. Raven nodded and rubbed her temples.

"That he is." She lifted her gaze back to Robin and sighed. Robin sent another glare at Steel and Sunfire. Steel tightened his grip. Sunfire placed a hand on Raven's back and whispered into her ear with concern.

"Are you alright?"

Robin struggled against Steel and growled. "Get away from her!"

Both Sun and Raven's brows shot up at his comment. With a slow grin, Sunfire sent a small nod over Robin's shoulder to Steel. Steel nodded back and held Robin firmly. Sunfire moved closer to Raven, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Robin tried to rush forward but was held firmly in place. Raven sighed loudly and jabbed her elbow into Sun's side. Robin snarled. Sun made a small 'Oof' noise and dropped his grin as he looked down at Raven. She glared at him, her voice was low and harsh.

"Behave!"

Sunfire shrugged his shoulders, smiled, looked back at Robin and pointed to Raven's hip. Everyone drew their eyes to what he pointed at. A bright and shiny button that proclaimed Sunfire as God, and Raven his Virgin. Raven's eyes widened. Robin pushed forward again, almost unbalancing Steel. Sunfire smirked , winked at Robin, and leaned into Raven, quickly stealing a kiss from her. Sunfire then patted her behind lightly before pushing her toward an angered Robin.

Raven blinked. Robin blinked. Then everyone around them blinked. Sunfire turned to the crowd, lifted his hands over his head with a clap. Once he had everyone's attention, he put on mock anger and yelled at the crowd.

"I didn't waste good money for everyone to stand around and gawk. This is a party, so move your ass and party!"

The sounds and motions of a party returned in an uproar. Sunfire sent a hard glare at Robin in warning before fading into the mass that were his guests. Kara following. Robin and Raven stared at one another for a long minute before she cleared her throat and looked at Steel.

"You can let him go now."

"Are you sure?"

"I am. Thanks though Steel."

Steel nodded before he released Robin. Just as quickly as he had arrived, Steel disappeared into the crowd. Robin shook the anger from his body and took a few deep breathes. He rubbed his hand over his face, his fingers lingering over his bare eyes. He sent a few glances around the floor, but couldn't find his shades. He sighed and shrugged before turning back to Raven.

Raven let her eyes roam freely over Robins face. Taking in the shadeless view. She stared into his pale eyes and noticed that he was fidgeting. She dropped her gaze, turned to her side and jerked her head toward the door.

"We need to talk." She turned away from him and made her way through the crowd.

Robin nodded at her receding back and followed.

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	12. Chapter Twelve

A.A., U.L

By:Wrenna

A/N: Wow! I just remembered I write FanFics..hmm.. hehe. I'm very very very very very very very very, (did I mention very?) Sorry that I haven't updated. It's my Sinus season, and it's hitting hard. I was sick, then I was just tired, and didn't feel like writing, and I couldn't think of anything to write..

then I discovered Escaflowne and Fruits Basket...god I love Fruits Basket...-drools-

But i kicked myself and said hey write something...so here you go...it's the discussion...not too angsty..lots of mush...mmmm...mush. my Fav.

It's not a long chapter either, nor is it the last, there'll be a few more, but not alot... i plan on doing a follow up or sequel or something...and'll try not to take forever again...but I may have to do Jury Duty...-has panic attack-..me..public..people...NOO...don't mix well.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Uh I was really tired when I typed this..so don't mind typos and stuff...yeaah...oh and the line break in the middle of the chapter is to seperate the two songs...cuz it was looking like one without it, hehe.

Chapter Twelve

Raven sighed heavily as she rammed her body through the crowd, her head turning back to check that Robin was following. He was, at a slower pace. His head lowered slightly as his hands mussed his perfectly spiked hair so it hung limply over his eyes. Raven raised her brow some at the action before looking forward and purposely pushing against a blond and perky cheerleader.

Said nameless blond squeaked out loudly as she stumbled into her group of brain-dead buddies. The buddies, who witnessed that Raven was the culprit, let loose a string of nasty insults and hand gestures at the goth. Raven snorted and returned her own hand gestures before trudging forward once again. Following a short distance behind, Robin sent an unamused glance at the cheerleaders as he passed by, they didn't notice however.

Sighting the staircase, Raven made her way to it and climbed the steps, slowing to catch a glance at Robin, who peered at her through the sweep of his onyx colored bangs before falling into step behind her. The stairs where less crowded then the main rooms. But it still had enough traffic to slow their progress going up them. After clearing the stairway and landing, Raven and Robin made there way down a hall. Raven paused every few feet as she opened random doors. Some led to closets and bathrooms. Others led to bedrooms, a few occupied by some of the more hormone driven party goers. Robin peered over Raven's shoulder with a interested grin when she came upon these rooms. She only rolled her eyes before slamming the door shut and moving on to another.

This is how they came upon the most horrid sight in their young lives.

Raven and Robin had just closed the door of a small closet and moved on to the next. Raven sighed as she opened the door before her, Robin peeking over her shoulder innocently._ 'He_ _looks cute like that.'_ She thought as the door swung open on the lit up room. Robin's eyes widened as her head turned to see if the room was empty. It wasn't.

On the bed before them, laid the Clone. The Robin Clone. Larry. Beneath him laid one of the few people to make even Raven cringe in fear. The perkily sinister; Kitten. And to make matters worse. They were both in the nude.

Raven gagged. Robin stared on with equal mix of shock, horror, and pride at his underling. From the bed of pure wrongness, Larry looked at the pair in the doorway in stun. Kitten, too lost in...Larry, hadn't even noticed. Raven gagged again at the sweaty, moaning, withering mass that would turn her dreams into nightmares for years to come.

With another choking heave, Raven turned away quickly, pushed Robin to the side and moved down the hall to the bathroom they had recently passed by. Robin glance at her long enough to see what door she entered before turning back to the room. Larry blinked at his mentor, his buddy. Robin smirked and gave the younger man thumbs up before stepping forward long enough to catch the door and close it.

Robin inhaled and exhaled deeply. With a slight shake of his head, he turned and moved back down the hall a few steps. He stopped in front of the bathroom, the door stood open enough to peek in. From the other side, he could her the tap running. He rapped his knuckles against the door lightly.

"You decent?" he asked in a low and calm voice.

Raven filled her cupped hands with cool water and gulped it down before answering. "Yeah."

She shook the excess water from her hands as Robin came into the room. She watched him from the mirror over the sink as he closed the door slowly and turned to her. She held his gaze for a second before looking away and drying her hands on a hand towel.

Robin cleared his throat and tucked his hands into his jean pockets. Suddenly feeling shy and nervous, he lowered his head again. And almost felt naked and bare without his sunglasses. Shifting his weight from foot to foot, he sent a quick glance up at Raven.

She was facing him, her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes locked on the tiled floor under his feet. He watched through his bangs as she sighed and closed her eyes languorously.

He cleared his throat again. "Well after seeing that, I'm afraid to check the other rooms." He said evenly.

Raven nodded with her eyes still closed. "It's weird."

Robin snorted lightly and rolled his eyes in a cocky manner. "Yes it was. Larry and Kitten?" He shuddered dramatically.

"No." She answered slowly, her eyelids sliding open to again stare at the floor. "Well, yeah that was ..but I meant us. You and I, in this situation. It's...weird." She squinted her eyes as her brow furrowed.

Robin stared at the silver bat hanging from her delicate neck, his head nodding slowly. "Yeah."

Raven shifted so she was perched on the lip of the tub. She slid her hands between her knees and bounced her feet lightly. Robin leaned back against the door, turning his head to the side to hide his face.

Neither felt like talking about the said situation. The discovery of each other was too fresh. Too weird. It was something that should be talked about. Yes, without a doubt. But neither knew exactly how to go about it. They were both bold when it came to expressing themselves. But this.. this was.. This needed to be handled correctly and in the mature manner, that they, as young adults had learned.

Raven looked at the boy..man..before her. Her annoying pesky house mate. Her possible love. "Why are you doing that?"

Robin turned toward her and arched a brow. "Doing what?"

Yes, yes. Like mature, responsibly adults. They skirted the real matter at hands. At least temporarily.

"You've been hiding your face since left downstairs."

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have." She flapped at hand at him and squinted. "With your hair, and turning your head, or lowering it."

Robin shrugged. "So what If I am."

"Well it's annoying!" She huffed at him.

"You find everything annoying."

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes. Robin turned again, his arms crossing over his chest. "And you over do that!"

She glared up at him. He shifted and jerked his head toward her. "And that!"

Raven crossed her legs angrily and glared at the wall to her left. Her voice rang out evenly. "I've already seen your eyes, so you can stop hiding them."

Robin stilled only long enough to blink before spitting out a response. "Why should I! Do they disgust you?" Raven's head shot up and she stared at him, but he only continued. " Oh, don't look surprised, they do for everyone else, why should you be different! It's why I wear those damn shades." Robin exhaled loudly, his pale gaze burning into Raven's.

She lowered her head with a shy shake. Her voice was a soft whisper that echoed in the small room. "I think they're beautiful."

Robin grunted in disbelief. "Yeah, sure. I may look blind, literally. But you seem to be the one suffering from it."

Raven turned an angered glare at him. Her hands grasping for the nearest object, the hand towel. With a small grunt, she threw it at him. Seeing it coming, he ducked out of the way as it met the door with a clear smacking noise. He returned his gaze back to her as she growled out.

"You're such a bastard! I liked you better On line! I can't believe I thought I was falling for you!" Raven plopped her head into her hands with a depressed moan.

Suddenly feeling guilty, Robin sighed deeply and moved across the small room. Uncrossing his arms, he sat down next to Raven on the tub. He placed a hand on the back of her neck, rubbing it gently as he leaned toward her, trying to catch her eye. He softened his voice and tried to sooth her.

"Hey. Everything is weird right now, but It'll be fine. Don't cry and get mopey on me." Raven snorted loudly at him. He shook his head and leaned away, his forearms resting on his knees. "I don't know why I even bothered. You're as ever the bitch."

Raven turned her body fully, facing him. Seething with anger, she sent her fist flying again as she yelled at him and made contact with his bicep. "And you're forever reminding me!"

He jerked away from her as her fist fell from him. Both stilled. Their gazes locked onto each other. Time passed slowly. Their gazes never leaving one another. Their breathing slowing from an anger induced pant to an even and calm rhythm.

Raven sighed, her eyes roaming over Robin's somewhat relaxed face. Her gaze lingering on his overly pale eyes. _'He does almost look blind.'_ Shaking the thought away, she focused her eyes and steadied herself.

"Why are we like this? When we're together we fight like crazy. But when we are on-line it's.. perfect. No fighting. No hurtful words. Just..." She lowered her gaze and sighed.

"It's because we don't have to hide on-line. No sunglasses. No persona to uphold. Just who we should be, who we really are, I guess. And not what we've been donned as." He stared at her hands, fiddling with the ribbons of her dress as he spoke. She stared at him without really seeing. "Just Richard and Raven. Silent and Shadow. Not Jock Prince and Goth Queen."

He raised his eyes slowly. Sliding them over her figure, her neck, her lips. To settle on her eyes. He watched as she focused her gaze upon his. He leaned toward her. His eyes ablaze with heat and wanting. She inhaled sharply, her eyes darting from his eyes to his approaching lips. His voice washed over her in a deadly whisper.

"As for our fighting, I think part of it has to do with us wanting to rip each other's clothing off and not being able to"

He stopped mere inches from Raven. Their breathe mingling. His lips turning to a slow grin. Raven raised her head and squinted down her nose at him.

"Cocky as ever, I see."

His grin turned cocky despite her as he leaned an inch closer. "And you love it."

Raven rolled her eyes with a loud exhale of disbelief and she placed her index finger on his forehand and pushed him away.

Robin's eyes widened slightly before he stood up and walked away from her. His arms crossed as he leaned against the sink staring hard at her. "You're so abusive."

Raven blinked at him. And blinked again. He just stared at her. She sighed and smoothed her dress out as she stretched her cramping legs out before herself.

"So what now?" She asked up at him.

"To be honest...I don't know. Good question though."

Raven nodded absently. "Yeah. It's THEE question, really." Robin nodded this time as she continued. "Another turning part in our story. Do they brave it and get together? Do they fight it and one another and possibly pass up the real deal? So many endings to their beginning."

From the sink, Robin furrowed his brow and nodded. He pushed himself away from the cold porcelain and moved to stand next to Raven, who was still perched on the tub's lip. She stared up at him in confusion as he smiled down at her.

Not grin. Not smirk. But smiled. It shined as brightly as his almost white-blue eyes. She blinked at him. His smile deepened for her as he spoke.

"Let's try something different. Without fighting. Without hiding." Robin retook his seat next to Raven on the tub, still smiling at her as he turned his body to her, swinging his right foot over the lip and settling it inside. Curious and still alittle confused, she turned her body toward him too, and also straddled the ledge of the tub.

With their knees touching, he cleared his throat and placed his hands on his thighs as he began. "Hello. I'm Rich. I'm eighteen and a senior at Titan High. I participate in a number of sports, and frequently called many names involving the words Jock and Cock." Raven smiled guiltily at him as he smirked lightly. "I drive a motorcycle. I like mystery and spy novels. As well as movies, but I don't mind Horror once in awhile." Robin winked quickly at Raven, who stared at him with a gentle smile. " I like hanging with my friends, who are awesome, by the the way. I love my parents, and pizza and working out." Robin's playful expression turned into a serious one.

"And if given the chance, and this works out well, I would love to make you smile everyday. To touch you, kiss you. To make you happy when you're feeling down. To kiss away your tears when you cry." Robin reached out and cupped her cheek, his thumb rubbing gently against her skin, a playful smirk taking form as he continued. "To be your punching bag when you're pissed off." Raven giggled lightly at the comment and leaned into his touch. "I don't want to fight with you. Well, unless there's good reason behind it. I want us to be us, the real us. And no matter what happens after tonight, I think you're the most beautiful being my freakish eyes has ever seen."

Raven placed her hand over his upon her face, and gave it a light squeeze. He smiled gently, shyly, at her. She pulled his hand away slowly, placed a kiss in his palm and held it between both of hers. She beamed a bright smiled at him before clearing her own throat.

"Hey, I'm Raven. I hate any form of "Ray" for a nickname, so be warned. I'm seventeen and a senior at the lovely embodiment of Hades, also known as Titan High." Both Raven and Robin smirked. " I'm not really into sports, unless you count torture as one. I'm also called a great deal of insulting names. To which I return, fight fire with fire and all. Motorcycle huh? I have my feet and a friend with wheels." Raven shrugged at the smiling Robin.

"Gets me by, so I can't complain. I prefer horror novels, and Paranormal Romances. But that's our secret." Raven winked at him, she turned his hand over in hers. One cradled it as the other traced over the lines of his palm. "I love horror films, herbal tea, and my pets. My friends are also awesome, even Gizmo, in his own creepy little way. And I think everyone knows they would fight to the end for me, as I would for them."

Raven looked at Robin with saddened eyes, her hands squeezing his again. "I love my mother and miss her everyday. I love Uncle Bob and Aunt Zoe. Hell I even love Gar. They're all the family I have left. And I would be as dumb as those Pom-Poms downstairs If I let loving you, and being loved by you, slip by. I just found your smile. I don't want to lose it. And I want to touch you and kiss you too. I don't want hurtful words between us anymore. I'll do all I can to make you happy, to be your pillow when you need to cry, to let you use Gizmo and Gar as your punching bag when you're mad." Raven grinned as Robin cocked a curious brow. "I just want to be with you. And I love your freakish eyes, you're gorgeous." Robin smiled shyly. Raven grinned evilly. " And I really really want to see you in a mask and cockring!"

Raven giggled. Robin shot her a cocky grin before leaning forward and capturing her lips in a slow and hungry kiss that left Raven dazed. Robin's gaze burned into her soul as he traced his tongue over her full bottom lip, sucking on it gently before whispering against her lips.

"And I really want to see you in a trash bag and clogs."

Both Raven and Robin let loose a small fit of laughter as they pulled each other into a tight hug. Embracing one another, as well as there budding relationship.

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A.A, U.L

By: Wrenna.

A/N: I'm so sorry it took me like a month to write this last chapter, yes last. but don't worry, I'll be making a second part soon. As well as some other stories I have ideas for.

I started this chapter a long time ago, but just kind of lost interest. I'm sure you know how it goes. The last chapter could have been the end of this Part. But I wanted to tie up some loose ends with the other characters, so that's what this chapter is. It's shorter the the last few chapters, sorry. But I just wanted to finish this so I could move on to other stories. I hate working on more then one at once. I'm not sure how long it'll take for the second part of this story to come out, I need to map it out more, so be patient. But I'll try to get another story up in the meantime...

Anyways...here ya go.. (Uh, the editing thing has changed, so excuse any typos, I don't see a Spell Check anywhere..Eek!)

* * *

Chapter Thirteen 

Victor leaned back against the sofa. A wide grin spread across his face as he looked over at his couch mate. He winked sexily at the female beside him while he patted his lap, gesturing for her to slid into it. The young lady curved her lips into a grin as she shifted her thin frame into his lap sideways, her arms wrapping around his neck as she settled herself. Victor snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her firmly against his chest. She blinked playfully at him as he lowered his head and nuzzled her neck. A small giggle passed through her full lips as Victor's breathe tickled against her skin, making it's way to her ear. Victor lightly ran the tip of his nose over the shell of her ear before whispering to her.

"Shayla.. " His breathe tickled the inners of her ear, exciting another giggle from her. "You don't know how bad I want to.." Victor let the thought trail as he nipped playfully at the girl's ear lobe. She let out a small gasp as she pulled away slightly and faced him, her left brow arced.

"Want to what, Vic?" She purred sexily at him.

Victor gulped at her expression. Her full and glistering lips curved into a knowing grin. Her brown eyes, dark and smoldering, ready for action. A groomed brow lifted in challenge. _' Mmm Mmm Mmm'_ He thought quickly as he lifted her from his lap and placed her back on the couch beside him. Her grin widened as he turned his body to her, his right hand grazed over her knee, sending a small shiver through her body, as his hand lifted and gently took hold of her right hand. His grey eyes bore into hers, a smirk taking him over, as they leaned into one another, both their elbows placed firmly on their knees.

They moved in closer, their faces inches apart, hands clasped in between their bodies. Victor squeezed her hand gently and snorted before he licked his lips slowly, enticing her, and whispered.

"I want to arm wrestle, baby!"

Shayla narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip. "You betta get them car keys ready, cuz you goin down!"

Victor groaned and glared back. "Damn woman! Why's it always gotta be my Baby! Besides I'm gonna win!"

Shayla replied with an un-lady like snort. "Keep dreamin!"

Victor smiled. "Only of you, Shortie."

Shayla softened her features and smiled. "Aww, Boo. You're so cute." She cooed before giving him a quick kiss, as she pulled away her smile turned into a smirk. "But it ain't gonna work!"

Victor pouted grumpily, making Shayla giggle. he straightened his shoulders with a serious nod. "Ok. On three."

Together they counted. Their grips tightening, eyes narrowed and locked on each other. "One....Two.....THREE!"

With various grunts and groans, they began pushing back at each other's hands. They both tried to distract one another with licking their lips, or winking sexily, or as Shayla tried at one point, moaning as if in pleasure.

Victor groaned as if in pain at the sounds she was making, almost losing his lead until she laughed at his reaction. Seeing his opportunity, he quickly slid his free hand down to the underside of her knee, her weak spot, and began to lightly run his fingers over the bare flesh. Her eyes widened with a light gasp before narrowing with threat. But it didn't stop the smiling man before her, as she tried to squirm away from his ministrations.

Within seconds Victor had Shayla laughing and squirming, and easily overtook the lead, gently slamming her hand down to the side. Victor released his hands and hopped from the couch with a loud "Booya!", followed by his victory dance. Shayla crossed her arms angrily and glared at him as he sat back down. He smiled at her with a cocky gleam in his eyes. She pouted at him with a small huff, her eyes still narrow on him.

Victor gulped, his smile only faltering for a second before her cleared his throat. "Looks like I won."

"Dirty cheat." She replied.

His smile widened. "Hey! We didn't say cheating wasn't allowed."

Before she could reply to him, Victor scooped her up and placed her back in his lap, his lips moving over hers. Minutes later, as they pulled away from each other for breathe, Victor squeezed her into a light hug and whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry, you can still use my ride...."

She smiled as she pulled away to look at him. He smirked at her.

"But I'm driving!"

Shayla groaned before snuggling against him in defeat. Victor wrapped her up tightly in his arms with a smile.

* * *

In another room, a tall blond smiled and bounced around to the music. Standing beside her, trying to keep up, a green tinted boy glared angrily at various people with a certain t-shirt on. As the current song ended, Gar took hold of Terra's hand and eased them out of the room and into the less crowded back yard. Terra followed along, still smiling, but looking confused. Gar found a mildly quiet area and stomped over to it, the blond still in tow. 

Gar turned to her after coming to a halt. His anger had boiled down, but he still looked upset. He looked her over as she continued to smile. Clearing his throat, he spoke up.

"Doesn't it bother you? All the t-shirts?"

Terra tilted her, her smile faded as a serious look marred her features, as she thought it over. In moments she only shrugged, a light smile returning as she wrapped her arms around Gar's neck and answered.

"Nope."

Gar gawked at her in surprise, not expecting that answer. "Well it bothers me, Tara." He crossed his arms.

Terra's smile widened. "You used my real name." She chirped quickly before continuing. "But it shouldn't. The whole situation is alittle embarrassing, I'll admit. But I'm not gonna try to deny it and be ashamed. We're teens. And suppose to have fun and do stupid shit. So what if there's t-shirts and videotape of something stupid I did while smashed. If some people want to have alittle fun at my expense, let them, it's not stopping me from having mine, nor is it doing any damage. So." She shrugged again to end her reply.

Gar uncrossed his arms and sighed. Wrapping them around her waist, he leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers. He rubbed his nose against hers lightly and looked into her eyes.

"I think you're too smart for me. But if it doesn't bother you, then I'll try not to let it bother me, I guess." he pouted.

"Good. Now let's go party!" She pecked him on the lips.

Grabbing his hand, she turned and ran back into the house, with Gar in tow. Who gazed upon her with a goofy smile, thanking the gods for giving him such a cool girlfriend.

_' Oh! and Raven for hooking us up.'_ He thought quickly.

* * *

He was on a mission. As he was every party. It was the only reason he came to them. To capture other's most embarrassing moments. _' That and the girls. Oh the girls. The scantily clad, drunk, dancing, horny girls.'_

Letting out a sigh at the images his mind was creating, he lowered his goggles over his eyes and ducked low to the wall. His small Bond-like camcorder ready in his hand as he crept along the dimly lit hallways. The small amount of light available in the halls gleamed off his bald head as he went from door to door, peaking into the rooms.

Most were empty, some held known couples making out and in other various acts. But none of them caught his interest. None of them would shock anybody, and that was what he was looking for. With another sigh he moved on. The doors in the hall were running out. Only three more to go.

The next door lead to nothing but a closet.

Two to go.

The next to a bathroom that slightly smelled of vomit and had hand towels tossed about the room. With another sigh, he closed the door and eyed the last.

One to go.

Still ducking low to the wall he moved on to the last. Quietly he opened the door, thanking the gods that they didn't squeak. The room was dark but breathing could be heard. He smirked and pressed a button on his goggles, activating the Night Vision. Dropping to his knees quietly, he crawled into the room, closing the door to a crack behind him.

In quick swift movements, he moved to the end of the bed. Taking a deep breathe, he popped his up over the edge and looked upon the couple sprawled across the mattress. He blinked. His grin growing wider. Ducking his head out of view, he readied his camcorder and crawled around the bed. Slowly he pushed himself to his feet. He aimed the camera at the couple as he moved to the bedside table. He pushed the record button as he flicked on the lamp.

Everything seemed to happen at once. The red light on the camcorder flashed on as the lamp did. The teens on the bed blinked themselves awake at the light and looked about. They screamed and yelled in shock, covering their nude bodies when they saw the camera, and the short green clad bald boy holding it. Grinning evilly and chuckling and he turned and back out of the room quickly, the camera still recording the couple.

Yelling a quick thanks, Gizmo ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He zoomed down the hallway and staircase, his goggles still on Night Vision mode and laughing madly.

Back in the room, the couple had jumped out of the bed and frantically began to put their clothing on. Kitten stomped about the room, collecting her belongings as she screeched and muttered about being caught, and how she was going to kill the little bald turd.

Larry also clothed himself. Upset that someone else had come in on them. But mostly still in a daze about the whole situation. But one thought snuck into his mind as he put his shoes on.

_' There's video proof that Kitten and I were together....'_ His blank features quickly turned into a slow grin. _'...Awesome_!'

* * *

From the couch in the main room. Kori sat shyly with her hands in her lap. Moonfire, who had been with her most of the night, he gone to get some drinks. Kori smile lightly as she thought of Moon. Her had always liked girls, in that way, but was always too shy to do anything about it. But that had changed tonight. And she was glad. 

With a content sigh, she glanced around the room. The music was still playing loudly, and the room was still crowded. From the doorway, Gizmo ran in laughing like a madman. Kori raised her brows at it, but looked away. She spotted Gar and Terra dancing to the music. Jinx and Mammoth not too far away, doing the same. Jinx was now wearing one of the t-shirts she had made, and handed out to the party. Off to the other side of the room, she saw her sister, Kara, with Sunfire. They were standing against the wall, chatting. Kori smiled and wondered if Robin and Raven were doing well. They hadn't returned yet.

She sighed again and gazed off in the direction Moon had gone. Only to smile when she saw her returning, two plastic cups in her hands.

Moon sat back on the couch next to Kori, a small smile on her lips as she handed a cup to Kori.

"It's soda instead of punch. Someone decided to spike that." She explained as she took a sip of said soda.

"Thank you. I would not like to get intoxicated tonight." Kori replied and took a sip from her own cup.

Minutes tick away as the two girls sipped their soda. Each sending a sideways glance at the other. Slightly shy form their bold make out session earlier in the night. They had talked before and after the kiss, and found out they had a lot in common, including an attraction for each other. Both were happy but still alittle shy.

Kori cleared her throat and placed her cup onto the small table in front of them. Moon noticed and did the same. Kori turned to her and smiled before ducking her head shyly and mumbling out a question.

Moonfire blinked and leaned in closer. "I didn't hear what you said, it's too loud in here." She said quietly next to Kori's ear.

Kori nodded, giggled nervously, and whispered into Moon's ear.

"Do you wish to do the kissing again?"

Moonfire giggled and whispered back.

"You're too cute. You don't need to ask. But sure, I'd love to!"

Kori pulled back slightly with a large smile and clapped her hands in front of her. "Glorious!"

Both girls giggled before leaning in to each other and kissing.

* * *

Robin and Raven had left the bathroom soon after their talk. Hand in hand, they walked around the house. They chatted lightly, content with just being together. They moved from room to room. Dancing together when a song they liked played. Ducking into dark corners when the urge to kiss, or hug, came up. 

Robin eventually found his shades, undamaged, and returned them to his face. Raven frowned abit. She enjoyed his eyes, and gazing at them. But understood his unease, and smiled at him when he looked over at her, after replacing him. He squeezed her hand in thanks before tugging her back to the main room.

They looked around the room at all their friends.

Some were dancing up a storm. Some where chatting or laughing. Others were joined at the lips.

Robin wrapped his arm around Raven's shoulder. With a smile he moved them into the room and to the middle of the room, where they began to dance slowly to the fast song.

It was a perfect ending for their overly active night. To be in each other's arms. Surrounded by their friends, who were truly happy.

Just like them.

The End....for now.


End file.
